Desolate & Disposed
by RegalGirl94
Summary: Heather and Jasper are very much in love but when Jasper loses control for a split second, will Edward finally get to him? What will happen to Heather?
1. Sneak Peak

THE HEATHER VINCENT CHRONICLES

SCREENPLAY BY MELISSA ROSENBURG

THIS STORY BY REGALGIRL94

DESOLATE & DISPOSED

* * *

><p>"Open mine," Alice demanded. She handed her a box.<p>

Bella started to open it, but then I heard her say, "Ouch – paper cut."

Jasper snarled, getting everyone' attention. Before anyone could do anything, Jasper lunged towards her, teeth bared and eyes beyond reason. I shouted, "Jasper!"

Jasper slammed into Edward. Edward shoved him hard. Jasper sailed towards me and the piano. I wasn't fast enough as Jasper crashed into the piano and a piece flew out and smacked into my face. I fell heavily to the floor.

* * *

><p>He slowly looked down at me, not moving, "But I can't be your Jasper."<p>

I tugged on his hand, willing him to hold my hand back, or wrap his arms around me like he used to. But he didn't. "Yes you can, Jasper. "

I nearly threw myself out the window, "JASPER!"

But he was gone.

I struggled to breathe as I fell to my knees on the floor of my room.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting<em>

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's tat is dreaming,_

_And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted – nevermore!_

"Nevermore..." I whispered.

* * *

><p>Nina Dobrev as Heather Vincent<p>

Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Cullen

Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan

Taylor Launter as Jacob Black

Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen

* * *

><p>Pictures and Trailer on profile.<p> 


	2. Prologue

THE HEATHER VINCENT CHRONICLES

SCREENPLAY BY MELISSA ROSENBURG

THIS STORY BY REGALGIRL94

DESOLATE & DISPOSED

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>PROLOUGE<p>

_Two roads diverged in yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be on traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down on as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth._

_I was in the Cullens backyard. But I was alone. And I was looking for something... someone. It was dark outside and on every tree was a face. A ghoul._

_A path opened up... at the end... it glowed. Another path opened up beside it, creating a fork... un-glowing but open._

_Then took the other, just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear._

_I started walking the glowing path, following the light. I felt good. I felt pure._

_Though as for that passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black_

_When I got to the end I was in a large clearing. There was a lake and a small waterfall. I could hear the water trickle down into the lake. I looked around frantically, "Jasper!"_

_I walked to the edge of the lake, seeing a dark hunched over figure on the other side, "Jasper!"_

_He turned around, looking grim and pale. His eyes were pitch black, "Go, Heather."_

_I shook my head, "No."_

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence_

"_Leave, Heather, go now," Jasper whispered harshly._

"_I'm not leaving you," I swore._

_Jasper gave me a long look, "I want you to leave me."_

_I gasped loudly as I felt a rush of wind pick up as Jasper disappeared._

_He was just... gone._

_I sprinted back down the glowing path, that was quickly loosing it's light. I face the back of the Cullens house and looked around. Seeing no other options, I raced down the darker path. "Jasper! Jasper!"_

_I got to a dead end. All I saw were the trees right in front of me. "Jasper!"_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._

_I heard a loud piercing growl to the side and whipped over to see what it was. But I saw nothing but black._

_Then I screamed._

"Heather!" I felt Jasper shake me gently. I gasped loudly and shot up into a sitting position. Jasper leaned over me and pressed his ice cold hands to my heated and sweaty neck. I groaned at the contact as Jasper asked, "What were you dreaming about? You kept screaming my name..."

He seemed so worried. I side and pulled my knees to my chest, pressing my forehead to them, "Nothing..."

Jasper pulled my face away from my knees and made me look at him, "Don't lie to me, Heather. You were having a nightmare."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, into the crook of his neck, "I'd just like to forget it..."

Jasper brushed my hair away from my face, "Tell me..."

I let a huge breath out, "You told me to leave you. You disappeared. You were gone."

It was silent until I felt Jasper wrap himself around me and press his lips to my temple, "You don't have to be scared of that, Heather. I would never tell you to leave. I'd rather die than lose you."

"Don't talk like that," I pleaded quietly, "I can't think of you being... gone."

Jasper kissed behind my ear and whispered, "Don't worry about that." He looked into my eyes, "I'm not going... anywhere."

I sighed and nodded, "You have to go now though so I can shower and get pretty."

Jasper grinned crookedly, "You're always beautiful."

I blushed and pushed him gently away, "Go, southern gentlemen. I'll meet you at school."

I walked Jasper the two steps to my window and stretched up to give him a slow lingering kiss on the lips. He silently jumped out my window and gave me one last smile before sprinting away. I leaned over the windowsill, watching after him. I sighed and trudged over to the bathroom.

THIRD PERSON POV

Jasper smiled happily as he jogged back home from Heather's house to get his car. He walked through the house, oblivious to his family members. They all smirked – well, almost all.

Edward was in the garage when Jasper walked in. Jasper gave a manly nod, "What's up?"

"It's Bella's birthday..." Edward started.

Jasper nodded, "Alice is throwing a party for her tonight, I know."

"She's very anxious about her aging, what with me being forever 17," Edward pondered.

Jasper shrugged as he put his bag into the back seat of his car, "Did you expect anything different from her?"

Edward stared off at nothing, "She wouldn't be this way if she weren't with me. She'd be celebrating instead of dreading turning 18. She'd be normal and happy. So would Heather. If they weren't with us."

Jasper just got into his car and started driving off. But he couldn't get the thought out of his head... he couldn't shake it...

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT HEATHER AND HER FAMILY! AND MY OWN IDEAS!<strong>

**Hope you like the first chapter. Tell me if you did!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. The Birthday

CHAPTER ONE

THE BIRTHDAY WHERE IT ALL STARTED TO GO WRONG

* * *

><p>Bianca chatted to me childishly from the backseat as I drove her in front of daycare. I held her hand as I walked her inside and signed her in. I greeted Leah at the desk but she looked distracted. So I asked, "Is something wrong, Leah?"<p>

She gave a huge sigh as the new worker, Cindy, cheerfully walked Bianca into her class room. "Sam has been MIA for weeks now. Sometimes he's stops by or calls. But then he's gone again for days at a time and I don't hear from him. And we've been fighting. He won't tell me what's going on and he gets so angry when I push it. I just – I don't know what to do."

My brow crinkled, "Just give it time, I guess. Don't push. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Leah gave me a little smile, "Have a good day at school... Senior."

I smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Alice grinned, "They're coming." She flitted over the stairs. She climbed over the railing and greeted Bella happily, "Happy-"<p>

"Shh!" Bella shushed her desperately.

Alice whispered, "Birthday!" as she hugged Bella. Jasper kept his distance and I stayed at his side. He offered her a nod as she tried to hide the present Alice had given her. "Alice, didn't I say no gifts?"

"You did," Alice agreed, "But I didn't. I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it." She grinned, impressed.

"You had a vision about my birthday," Bella said.

"And about the dress you'll be wearing to your party tonight. Great color on you," Alice grinned, proud of herself.

"My party?" Bella asked, horrified.

"Please?" Alice pleaded, "It'll be fun."

There was a pause as Bella considered, "I... guess I can deal-"

Alice hugged her again and raced off before Bella could change her mind. Then Bella groaned, "Jasper! No fair with the mood control."

Jasper grinned sheepishly as he wrapped his arm around me, "Sorry." He then walked me away as I heard Edward tell Bella, "Vampires. Can't trust them. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Rosalie reluctantly helped Alice with the last minute decorations while Edward and Bella took a moment alone upstairs.<p>

I idly asked Jasper as I sat on the piano bench, "What's taking them so long?"

Jasper sat beside me, "From what I hear... He's telling her about the Volturi."

I looked up at him confused, "Volturi? What's that?"

Jasper looked down at me, "They're like... vampire royalty. They enforce the laws of our kind."

"You have laws?"

Jasper nodded, "It's simple really. Keep the secret. Don't make a spectacle of yourself."

I pressed a key on the piano, "But both Bella and I know... Won't you get in trouble?"

Jasper kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about that. It's nothing we can't handle if it comes up."

Alice suddenly disappeared. Only to quickly reappear tugging Bella and Edward to the top of the landing. She skipped down the stairs as Edward led a reluctant Bella down them.

Esme and Carlisle hugged Bella warmly, "Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in."

"Like that's even possible," Esme laughed, "Happy Birthday Bella."

There was a sudden flash. Alice had snapped a picture of Bella and them. She sheepishly held up Bella's new camera, "Found it in your bag. Mind?"

Emmett stood by Edward's side and nudged him, "Dating an older woman. Hot." Bella heard that and looked uncomfortable. Edward elbowed Emmett sharply and Emmett looked lost, "What?"

Rosalie stepped forward and shoved a sliver package into Bella's hands, "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." She walked away with boredom and Bella fought a small smile. She caught mine and Jasper's eyes across the room and we gave her little waves.

Alice aimed the camera, "Show me the love!" Edward pulled Bella into his arms and there was a flash. Alice grinned, "For your scrapbook. Now open your presents." She dragged Bella over to a table piled with gifts and a huge cake.

Bella laughed, "Alice, you guys don't even eat. That thing could feed fifty."

"Hope you're hungry," was Alice's answer, "Here, this one's from Emmett."

Bella took the gift as everyone crowded her. Bella awkwardly opened the present to see that it was an empty box, "Um... thanks?"

Emmett grinned, "Already installed it in your truck."

Edward pointed out the title on the box, "Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of-"

"No hating the truck," Bella interrupted him, "Thank you, Emmett."

"Open mine," Alice demanded. She handed her a box.

Bella started to open it, but then I heard her say, "Ouch – paper cut."

A drop of blood fell from her finger and onto the carpet. I felt Jasper freeze and tense behind me. I looked over and saw that his eyes were growing rapidly pitch black. He was thirsty. I stood up from the bench and pressed myself against the wall behind us. He had long ago told me that if I was around and he was thirsty that I was to get out of his way. So I did.

Jasper snarled, getting everyone' attention. Before anyone could do anything, Jasper lunged towards her, teeth bared and eyes beyond reason. I shouted, "Jasper!" just as Edward flung Bella behind him. She crashed into a glass table, causing it to shatter.

Jasper slammed into Edward. Edward shoved him hard. Jasper sailed towards me and the piano. I wasn't fast enough as Jasper crashed into the piano and a piece flew out and smacked into my face. I fell heavily to the floor. Rosalie was there in an instant helping me up. Her hand pressed into my face and came back with blood on her finger.

Jasper ricocheted off the wall and back at Bella. Emmett and Carlisle tackled him from both sides, dragging him away. Alice came to him and held his face in her hands, trying to soothe him, "Jaz... shhh... it's just a little blood."

But she stopped, her head suddenly jerking towards Bella. We all looked towards her, I could tell the vampires could smell her. Bella was on the floor surrounded by broken pieces of china. She looked fearfully at her arm, now cut up by plate shards, bright red blood oozing out.

Carlisle jumped to Bella's side. Edward stood between us and them. Carlise looked at us, "Emmett, get Jasper out of here." Emmett elbowed Rosalie and they dragged a snarling Jasper out. Esme had exited, holding her nose and Alice looked at Bella, apologetic, "I'm sorry, I – I can't..." She slipped out.

I ran out of the room after her.

I found myself in the Cullen's backyard and it was dark outside. "Jasper!"

Suddenly Rosalie was in front of me, "Heather, don't go near Jasper right now. He's out of control."

"Where is he?" I demanded.

Rosalie hesitated, "By the pond. Alice and Emmett are trying to calm him down."

I didn't listen to her when she called at me to stop running the second she finished 'by the pond', I just ran. Soon enough I got to the pond and saw Jasper and Alice on the other side. Rosalie and Emmett were behind me. "Jasper..."

Edward appeared besides, "Jasper. How could you be-"

I smacked Edward in the face, yelping in pain and holding my hand to my chest, "Shut up, Edward. It's not his fault. Not only is he the newest vegetarian but he's also an empath. And Bella's your singer. He can feel all of your blood lust."

Edward looked down guiltily.

I turned towards Jasper, "Jasper. Come here."

He was at my side in an instant. I put my hand on his face, "You're fine. You're my Jasper."

He shook his head, "No I'm not." And then he was gone.

I felt my breath leave me and I struggled to catch it, "JASPER!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it seems similar. Don't stop reading. It will be similar but there will be changes and there is a good reason for how this story goes.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Like He Was Never Here

CHAPTER TWO

LIKE I WAS NEVER HERE

THIRD PERSON POV

* * *

><p>Jasper slowly packed his room – for a vampire. He could not believe that Edward was making them leave. None of them wanted to – least of all Jasper.<p>

_But he was right. They were just a danger to them – to her._

Jasper felt that he could be with her, protect her. She would be in more danger if he left her alone and defensless.

_She wasn't alone when James got her – right under your nose._

Jasper let out a loud cry and smashed his fist into the wall, leaving a huge crack.

Alice appeared in the doorway a second later, "Jasper... You don't have to do this."

Alice was right... He didn't have to go.

_But you do. You have to leave for her own protection. You've already proved that you could lose control at any second._

Jasper sighed through his nose and yanked his fist out of the wall, "Yes. I do."

* * *

><p>HEATHER'S POV<p>

A slow week passed after that. Jasper was quiet, distant. He didn't come to my room at night like he usually did. He didn't wrap his arms around me like was used to. Slowly but surely I felt an ache grow in my chest. This... terrified feeling never left me.

It was late at night and I was trying to sleep. But I just couldn't. I suddenly heard a smack at my window. Someone had thrown a rock at it or something. I slowly walked over, cautious. I opened the window and peered out, seeing Jasper on the ground outside.

He propelled himself into my room quietly and sleathily. I sighed out, "Jasper... I didn't think you'd ever come here again."

He didn't say anything. He looked around my room. He fingered the picture frame of us and Bianca on my nightstand. I took his hand, "Jasper... don't freeze me out. Be my Jasper."

He slowly looked down at me, not moving, "But I can't be your Jasper."

I tugged on his hand, willing him to hold my hand back, or wrap his arms around me like he used to. But he didn't. "Yes you can, Jasper. You had one lapse of control. And you didn't bite Bella. You were fine. It won't happen again. You'll be ready."

But he shook his head, "No, Heather. I won't allow something like this to happen again." He faced me, fingering the cut under my eye that I had gotten from the piano shards. "You were too close. You could have gotten hurt. You did get hurt."

"I'm fine," I insisted, "I listened to you and got out of the way when I saw your eyes. It's just a little cut. It's nothing."

"Nothing compared to what it could have been," Jasper said quietly. "I won't ever allow it to get that far again."

"And it won't happen again," I told him.

"Right," Jasper murmured. He cleared his throat, "Because we're leaving."

"What?" I gasped.

Jasper looked away, standing by the window, "My family and myself. We're leaving. Our ages are becoming suspicious. Carlisle is pretending to be ten years older than he looks."

"No.." I shook my head, "You can't – you can't just leave."

"But we are," Jasper told me, "I promised you that I'd protect you."

"Then you have to stay and do just that!" I shouted.

Jasper leaned against the window, "I am a danger to you, Heather. Once I'm gone... you're life will be normal. You'll be safe. You won't have to cover for me and my family or worry that I might bite you the next time I kiss you."

I whispered to him as I walked closer, "You know that's not how it is, Jasper. I love you."

His face looked contorted in pain, "You'll forget about me with time. I'll just be another boy you dated in high school."

I shook my head, "You're not just another boy, Jasper."

Jasper sighed, opening the window, "I will disappear... and it'll be like I was never here... and we never met. It'll just be a bad memory. I promise you."

"No," I refused, "You can't go. Please. Don't leave me, Jasper."

Jasper slowly turned and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry. I'll never forget you, I promise." With that, he jumped out the window. I nearly threw myself out the window, "JASPER!"

But he was gone.

I struggled to breathe as I fell to my knees on the floor of my room.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>It was bright in my room when I came to. I heard a voice, "Heather! Honey, look at me. Wake up."<p>

I groaned out, "Dad?" I blinked up to see my dad's face looking worriedly down at me.

He smile, relieved, when he saw that I was awake, "Yes, honey, it's me. What happened to you last night?"

I sat up heavily, with my dad's help. I groaned at the pain in my head, "Guess I didn't quite make it back to my bed last night."

Dad felt the back of my head and chuckled, "Guess so. You have quite the bump back there. Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, but the ache in my heart disagreed with me, "I'm fine. I need to get dressed."

Dad nodded, but didn't seem convinced.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

Jasper felt disgusted with himself. He could see the pain in her eyes that reflect the pain in his heart. He could not believe that he actually let Edward get to him. How stupid was he?

Jasper resigned himself - what's done is done. And as much as he wanted to go back and erase the last ten minutes - he knew he couldn't.

Edward appeared beside him, "It'll be alright. They'll move on soon. You did the right thing."

"If it were the right thing then why does it feel this way?" Jasper said as he leaned heavily against his bedroom wall, right beside the huge crack in it.

"Sometimes doing the right thing feels wrong at the time. We'd rather do what we want. But what we want doesn't really matter, does it?" Edward asked.

Jasper mulled it over in his head. Heather. Only Heather mattered - her safety.

* * *

><p>HEATHER's POV<p>

I drove to the Cullens. But when I got there, the door was unlocked and the house was empty. I must have busted into every room. But no one was there. Every picture was gone. Every book or CD. But the kitchen was fully stocked with food without any cooking or eating utensils.

"JASPER!" I screamed. I got to his room. All his history books were gone. The pictures I had put up on the walls had been torn down. It looked like they were never there. His guitar was gone from the corner. The scarf of mine that I had tied to the leg of the couch was gone. As well as the couch. There was a huge hole and crack in the wall.

Tears blurred in my eyes as I sprinted out of the house and into my car.

When I got home I went straight to my room. But when I got there I was shocked. All the pictures tacked on my walls of me, the Cullens and Bianca were gone. I searched my bookshelf and found that the books I had borrowed from Jasper's room were gone too. All the little trinkets or gifts from any of them, all the borrowed clothes... even the picture of Jasper, Bianca and I on my nightstand was gone.

It was like he was never here.

Just like he said.

I was jolted back to life when the phone rang. I heard my dad answer it. He talked to whoever it was for a moment before calling up the stairs, "Heather! Phone for you! It's Charlie."

I furrowed my eyebrows and ran downstairs, yanking the phone from my dad's hands, "Charlie? What's wrong?"

"_Heather..._" I heard him. He sounded horrible. "_Is Bella at your house by any chance?_"

"No... why?"

"_She left a note, saying she and Edward went for a walk. But it's been hours. Have you seen her at all?_" Charlie asked desperately.

I gasped, "I haven't. I'm..."

"_Thank you, Heather,_" Charlie said.

"I – I have to go," I hung up and grabbed my car keys.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"Out."

* * *

><p>I was back at the Cullens. I made a dash for Jasper's room, near Edward's and called out, "Bella?"<p>

There was no answer. I got into Jasper's empty room. I couldn't fight the tears as I fell to the ground. I leaned against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest. I sobbed into my jeans, "Jasper..."

I don't know how long I sat there in a ball sobbing. But soon my phone rang. I answered, "Hello?"

"_Heather... Where are you?_" It was my dad.

"Just had to clear my head," I cleared my throat.

"_Okay... They found Bella. She's fine. Sleeping now. You should come home. It's late._"

I sighed in relief. Bella was safe. But if she was anything like me, she wasn't alright. "Okay. I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Sorry about how similar it seems to New Moon but I feel that the separation will make them stronger.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. Hibernation

CHAPTER THREE

HIBERNATION

* * *

><p>OCTOBER<p>

NOVEMBER

NOVEMBER 24TH

* * *

><p>Today was my eighteenth birthday. And I was miserable. Bella had become a zombie. She didn't even talk to me. She just sat at the Cullens old lunch table. Not eating. Not moving. I didn't have any classes with her. And when I went to check on her at home... no response.<p>

When I woke up I saw Dad and Bianca walking quietly into my room. I slowly sat up, "Hey guys."

I had been quiet and distant. I only talked to my dad, Bianca, Charlie and Bella. I didn't sleep more than three hours. I did nothing but study. I was on autopilot.

Bianca clapped her hands, "Happy Birthday Heta!"

I gave her a weak smile, "Thanks, hun."

She wiggled out of dad's arms and climbed onto my bed and handed me a badly wrapped box. I slowly opened it to reveal a scarf. I had a thing for scarves. I smiled weakly at her, "Thank you, Bee."

Bianca smiled, her two front teeth missing, "I lob you, Hetha."

* * *

><p>"<em>The angels, not half so happy in heaven,<em>

_Went envying her and me,_

_Yes! – that was the reason (as all the men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and Killing my Annabel Lee._"

Mr. Brunner thanked Henry for reading the stanza of Edgar Allan Poe's poem _Annabel Lee_. The phrase _chilling and killing_ repeated over in my mind.

"Heather."

I looked up, startled, at my English teacher. He looked at me expectantly, "Welcome back. Can you read the next stanza?"

I cleared my dry throat, "Y—yeah."

I looked down, trying to focus.

"_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._"

I vaguely heard Mr. Brunner thank me and ask Hannah Del Rose to read the last stanza.

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_

I closed my eyes, envisioning Jasper's smiling face in front of me. Wishing me a happy birthday. It was something I'd never see in real life. My messed up brain would just have to do.

_And the stars never rise but I fell the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_

I sighed. Jasper's face and golden eyes still haunted me. He was everywhere I looked. And his absence just made the gaps in my chest grow hollow and deep.

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling – my darling – my life and my bride,_

_In the spulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

The bell rang and I lazily got out of my seat. I shoved my book and binder into my purse and started walking to the door.

"Heather. Wait a moment," Mr. Brunner called out behind me.

I turned slowly, just wanting to leave. But when I faced him I saw him holding up a piece of paper. When I saw that it had my writing on it I grabbed it out of his hands, trying not to seem worried or panicked. It was just some lines that I'd been working on while not paying attention in class.

Mr. Brunner let me take it, "I hope you don't mind. But I was reading it for a name and noticed some of the poetry on it... You're very talented, Heather."

I un-neatly folded the paper and stuffed it into my bag, mumbling a, "Thanks."

Mr. Brunner cleared his throat, "There's this... poetry competition. Called the George Benson Grant. It gives out scholarships. First place is a scholarship of 20,000 dollars. Second and third place are not that far off."

I looked down at my feet, "O...kay."

Mr. Brunner coughed, "Like I said, you're really talented. And I'd like for you to enter into the competition. Maybe see this as a career option for your future."

"I'm not that... good," I mumbled.

"I disagree. And I would hate for talent like this to go to waste. Would you at least consider it?"

I shrugged, "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>For my birthday, I decided that breaking and entering didn't apply to me. I drove to the Cullens. Ever since that first night I collapsed in there, the door had been locked. I drove over there every week but it was always locked. I even spent hours waiting in front of the house on the off chance that one of them – any of them – would show up.<p>

But they never did.

So today I grabbed the wooden box that I had stashed under a broken floorboard in my bedroom. I kept little keep-sakes inside of it. Inside was a necklace Jasper had given me... other stuff too. Including the spare house key. The stuff in this box was the only reminder I had that Jasper was here. That he existed and loved me. I had the box and the pain in my chest to remind me.

And the nightmares.

I used they key to get into the house and made a bee line for Jasper's room. When I got into it, I took a seat out on the balcony. It wasn't dark yet but I saw the moon's outline in the sky as I laid down and gazed up at it.

I still had nightmares of the day Jasper left. And of James. Victoria. Even the Volturi. There was nothing stopping them now – or anyone else – from getting me.

I sighed when I heard my phone ring, "Hello?"

"_Heather? Where are you?_" It was my dad.

I let out a breath, "Out. Just getting some air."

"_Well come home. You're missing out on cake and ice cream._"

I closed my eyes, "Alright." and then I hung up.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

He watched her get out of the house. He watched her walk to her car and get in. He felt all of her emotions - pain, sorrow, numbness.

He hated himself for doing this. It was killing him inside.

So why was he?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**RegalGirl94**


	6. Guilt

CHAPTER FOUR

GUILT

* * *

><p>DECEMBER 25TH<p>

I had told Mr. Brunner that I would like to enter the competition. He was only so happy to help me. We worked together after school on verses and stanzas. He would also help me choose which poems to enter and find out how many that I could enter to help my chances.

Anything to help with college.

I clicked on my lap top until I got to a poem. I read it out loud to myself – trying to get inspiration for something great.

_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow-_

_You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream_

I broke off, sighing. Some of the poems I read or wrote... the brought back memories and feelings that I wasn't willing to deal with. But I was forced to deal with them everyday.

_Yet if hope had flown away_

_In a night, or in a day,_

_In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefore the less gone?_

_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream._

I heard someone at the door and turned to see Bianca coming into the room in her pajamas. It was five in the morning.

"Hey, Bee. What are you doing up this early?"

She held her teddy bear in her arms, sleepy still, "It's Christmas!"

I laughed. I stood and picked her up, "Yes it is! Let's go see how many presents you have."

I brought her downstairs and saw my dad sleeping on the couch. I whispered to Bianca, "Let's let him sleep. Be very quiet."

Bianca nodded and started looking through her presents.

_I stand amid the roar_

_Of a surf-tormented shore,_

_And I hold within my hand_

_Grains of the golden sand-_

_How few! Yet how the creep_

_Through my fingers to the deep,_

_While I weep – while I weep!_

Soon dad woke up and he and Bianca split the presents into piles. Dad suddenly held a small package out to me, "From your mother."

It was just a card with a phone key chain. The card was a post card from San Francisco. My mom and David had moved there. It told me how great things were in San Francisco. And that she wished me a Merry Christmas.

So I ripped it up.

I stood quietly and went back to the kitchen, checking on the breakfast cake I was making. I fingered the necklace Jasper gave me while I leaned against the counter.

_O God! Can I not grasp_

_Them with a tighter clasp?_

_O God! Can I not save_

_One from the pitiless wave?_

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?_

When I got ready for bed, I was slow and mechanical. I could hear Bianca giggling and water splashing as she took a bath before Dad put her to bed. I sighed and shivered. I looked over and noticed my window was opened.

I had locked it.

I walked over and saw that the lock had been broken. Someone was in my room. I gasped loudly and looked around my room – maybe it was... him?

My eyes fell on my bedside table. There was single red rose. No note.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I watched the volleyball match. Angela practically begged me to come. So I did. For her.<p>

Angela snapped pictures and chatted with me. I didn't offer much to the conversation but she didn't seem to mind. I sighed again.

Angela peered at me through her lens, "Is something wrong? You're sighing a lot."

I shook my head, "Just the usual."

Angela slowly lowered her camera, "You miss him a lot, don't you?"

It was the first time anyone had mentioned him. Everyone tip toed around me and Bella like we were suicidal. I hated it. Angela seemed sheepish but she wasn't tip toeing.

I sighed and nodded, "Everyday. It's... unbearable."

Angela nodded, compassionate, "I can't say I know how you're feeling but... things can get hard and they always find a way to go good again. Everything will be okay."

I wrung my hands and looked down, "I hope so."

* * *

><p>"<em>Is all that we see or seem<em>

_But a dream within a dream?" _I finished quietly. I looked over at Bella. Nothing. She was still sitting on that rocking chair, staring out at nothing. I sighed and tweaked her ear, "Please say something Bella."

I had to go home soon, though. I felt I had gotten nowhere with her. It's not like I was much better. But things were about to get worse.

When I got home, my mother was there.

I dropped my bag onto the floor, "What's going on? Mom... what are you doing here?"

My dad stood up from the couch, quietly, "Um... I was sent a draft of the divorce papers... your mother had some changes to make.."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What kind of changes?"

My mother cleared her throat, "You and Bianca will move back to San Francisco and live with me and David."

I gaped at her. Shocked. Disgusted. Appalled. "No."

My mother looked surprised – I don't know why. "This isn't up for debate."

I looked at dad, "Did you sign those?"

My dad shook his head, "No, I haven't."

"Good," I looked at my mother, "I'm not living with you and your mistress. Forget it."

My mother gaped at me, "You don't have a choice."

"I'm 18," I pointed out, "You can't legally make me do anything. I'm an adult and I get a choice. And I choose to live here with dad."

My mom scoffed, "I've heard the stories going around town. You and this Bella girl just shut down after your precious Cullens left."

"Don't you dare-" I started shouting.

But dad held out his hand, signaling me to stop. He sighed and looked at my mother, "Darlene, that was uncalled for. Heather has been doing just fine."

She didn't look convinced, "Oh, please. She'd be much better off with me and David in her home."

"San Francisco isn't my home, mother," I told her, "Forks is. I don't know what people are saying but I'm just fine here. I'm doing well in school, I'm going to games with my friends, I'm even in a competition for a scholarship of 20,000 dollars. I'm fine here with Dad and Bianca. And you here is screwing everything up. _You_ screw everything up. So why don't you do us all a favor and just disappear again? You seem to be good at that."

With that I stormed out of the room, grabbing my bag on the way. When I got into my room I heard shouting downstairs. I collapsed onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

Heather sighed in her sleep again. She seemed to do that a lot. Jasper didn't know if that was a good things or a bad thing. He felt her... numbness. But he also felt how much she tried to put on a brave face for her family and friends. But she couldn't do it forever.

He gently brushed the tips of his fingers across her cheek, sighing inaudibly to himself. He'd been watching her - sleep, too - for almost a month now. He'd made the decision not to completely abandon her. He stayed close, kept her safe. But he resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't good enough for her. So he didn't reveal himself to her. Maybe he would - he didn't know.

She sighed again. "...Jasper..."

Jasper felt like someone actually tried to stake him in the heart.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**RegalGirl94**


	7. Jasper's Choices

CHAPTER FIVE

JASPER'S CHOICES

* * *

><p>JANUARY<p>

THIRD PERSON POV

Up in Alaska there was a one-story contemporary home, surrounded by snowy, barren land and woods. Through a large picture window, Jasper gazed outside while Alice and Carlisle argued heatedly. Esme looked desolate and Emmett's face was blank. Rosalie sat at his side and was growing more and more irritated.

"No," Carlisle was saying, "We promised Edward."

"But she won't do well without us," Alice begged, "I get flashes of her, but they're unclear-"

"Forget her," Rosalie said, "Let's drag Edward home."

"He'll come back when he's ready. After Bella moves on," Esme told them.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed, "When she's living her life, safe from danger-"

"You mean safe from us," Jasper interrupted. He thought about Heather, wondering what she was doing, how she must be feeling, what she was thinking. Without him. Was she happy?

Rosalie looked pointedly at Alice, "And when will that be?"

"Can you see him, Alice?" Emmett asked her quietly.

Alice took a moment to try and see something, "The only decision he's made...is to be alone."

Rosalie stormed off. Emmett sighed and followed his wife. Esme looked so sad to see her family is such disarray. Carlisle sighed, "Then that's that. There's nothing we can do."

Alice glared, "She's only going to get worse with time." She looked over at Jasper, "What about Heather? Huh?"

Jasper looked over at her, "Have you seen her?"

Alice sighed, "I see glimpses of her. She's putting on a brave front for her dad and Bianca but it's about to snap."

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking out the window again.

Alice pleaded with him, "This is killing you both. Why do you insist we stay away? It's not doing either of you any good."

Jasper glared at her, "You think I don't know that? You think I'm happy staying away from her? You think I'm not miserable everyday without her?"

"If all that is true I don't understand why you're still here. Why we can't just go back!" Alice raised her voice. "Don't think we don't know about where you go at times. We know that you go back to watch her at a distance. This is too hard for both of you and yet you watch her and won't just go back and be with her!"

Jasper stood, angry, "Because it's not safe for her – for them. I'm a liability, Alice. I can hurt her. I can kill her!"

"But you won't!" Alice said confidently.

"You don't know that. She's already been hurt just because of my feelings for her," Jasper said.

"And staying away is hurting her more than anything," Alice said quietly, "Can you really live with that?"

Jasper sat heavily down by the window. And he said nothing.

* * *

><p>HEATHER'S POV<p>

_Thy soul shall find itself alone_

_'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone;_

_Not one, of all the crowd, to pry_

_Into thine hour of secrecy._

I pulled my lead body out of bed. I got up, got dressed, made breakfast and helped Bianca and myself get ready for the day. Dad was in San Francisco, meeting with lawyers and my mother. He was fighting for full custody of Bianca. He didn't have to fight for me. I wasn't going anywhere. But my mom was fighting back tooth and nail. I had a theory that she was after the hefty child support check that my dad would be forced to pay if she got Bianca. Because right now, she had to pay it.

When I got to the daycare, Leah wasn't there. She and her fiance Sam had broken up. Apparently he left her for her cousin, Emily. Leah wasn't taking it very well. She stopped coming into work.

Guess heartbreak was becoming a trend.

_Be silent in that solitude_

_Which is not loneliness – for then_

_The spirits of the dead, who stood_

_In life before thee, are again_

_In death around thee, and their will_

_Shall overshadow thee; be still._

I sighed my way through school like any other day. Mr. Brunner stopped me though when I tried to run out of the room when the bell rang, "Heather, wait a second. I'd like to talk to you about your latest work."

I slouched and tried to look enthusiastic, "What about it?"

He held the paper out that I had emailed him. He coughed, "It's rather good. I'd like to enter it in the competition."

I nodded, "Alright."

But he didn't look finished, "Um... There's just..."

"Is something wrong with it?" I asked, disinterested.

He shook his head, "Not that. But, um, it's rather... depressing. That seems to be a theme in your work. And it's starting to worry me."

My forehead crinkled, "Teen angst. It's very common, nothing to worry about."

He held up the paper as his evidence, "This brings 'teen angst' to a whole new level. Heather," he sighed heavily, "I'm worried about you."

I shrugged, "Don't be. I'm fine." I turned on my heal and left.

_The night, though clear, shall frown,_

_And the stars shall not look down_

_From their high thrones in Heaven_

_With light like hope to mortals given,_

_But their red orbs, without beam,_

_To thy weariness shall seem_

_As a burning and a fever_

_Which would cling to thee for ever._

I laid in Jasper's balcony, staring up at the dark sky. I closed my eyes, seeing Jasper's face again. I sighed as I fell into a deep sleep.

_I laid in the big, fluffy green bed. I heard a chuckled beside me and looked over to see Jasper, shirtless at least, chuckling at me. I gave him a smirk, "What are you laughing about, Mr. Hale?"_

_He wrapped his arms around me, "Just marveling at how lucky I am... Mrs. Hale."_

_I stood, throwing on a robe. I looked around and noticed a wedding portrait. I was in a beautiful yet simple white dress and Jasper looked so handsome in his tux. But there was something different. I peered at the photo, looking closer. My skin was so pale. My eyes looked... golden. Like Jasper's._

_Like a vampire's._

_I gasped. I turned around as Jasper asked, "What's wrong?" I looked at him. He was still in the bed... but there was blood on him._

_I whipped around, looking into a mirror. I was still in my robe... but it was stained red with blood. I looked into my eyes, they were blood red. Like a human drinking vampire._

_My hand flew to my mouth, "What?"_

_Jasper came to stand behind me in the mirror, "It's just nature."_

I gasped loudly and shot up as I heard my phone ring.

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish,_

_Now are visions ne'er to vanish;_

_From thy spirit shall they pass_

_No more, like dew-drop from the grass._

I let out a huge breath as I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Heather... it's Embry._"

I held my head in my hand, "Embry. Hi."

"_Yeah... I was wondering... if you... and Bianca would ever be coming back to La Push. I—we miss you._"

I sighed, "um... I don't know. I've been busy."

"_Maybe the beach will help, you know, clear your head._"

"I'd rather clear my life," I laughed bitterly.

"_What do you mean?_"

I stood up and began walking out of Jasper's room, "Nothing. Maybe we'll stop by this weekend. If Bianca's up to it. I'll let you know."

I heard Embry sigh, "_Alright. We're worried about you down here._"

I opened the front door and closed it, locking it behind me, "I'm fine." I hung up the phone and got into my car.

_The breeze, the breath of God, is still,_

_And the mist upon the hill_

_Shadowy, shadowy, yet unbroken,_

_Is a symbol and a token._

_How it hangs upon the trees,_

_A mystery of mysteries! _(Spirits of the Dead; E.A. Poe)

THIRD PERSON POV

Jasper stood in the trees high above the roof of his house as he watched Heather laying on the porch outside his room. He didn't know how she got there or how often she went there. He wished she could move on from him so she could get better. If she were better – happy – then staying away would be worth all the pain he would feel for eternity.

He saw her stand – she was on the phone with someone – and started walking out, "Nothing. Maybe we'll stop by this weekend. If Bianca's up to it. I'll let you know."

Jasper heard someone – a boy – sigh, "_Alright. We're worried about you down here._"

She opened the front door and closed it, locking it behind me, "I'm fine." She hung up the phone and got into her car, driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**RegalGirl94**


	8. Nightmares and the Choice

CHAPTER SIX

NIGHTMARES AND THE CHOICE

* * *

><p><em>Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy for from off my door!"<em>

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

I sighed as Mr. Brunner changed his voice with the poem. I only stared at my notebook, repeating verses in my head to hear how they might sound. And envisioning what the judges may think when they read this from an 18 year old.

I ignored the teacher when he asked us what we thought the poem meant or what symbols were in it.

_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's tat is dreaming,_

_And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted – nevermore!_

"Nevermore..." I whispered as I tacked a picture of a raven I printed off the internet onto my wall above my headboard. I heard a knock on my door and called out, "Come in!"

I heard my door open and looked over to see Embry awkwardly standing in the doorway. I climbed off my bed and stuffed my hands in my pockets like Jasper used to, "Embry."

Embry cleared his throat, "Hey Heather. You wanna come down to La Push today? We're gonna drop by Jacob's garage. Rumor is that Bella's been hanging around there for a while."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Really?" I had spent months going to her house and reading to her without so much as eye contact. And Jacob caused her to physically seek him out for companionship? What the hell was that about?

"Yeah," Embry shuffled his feet, "So do you want come?"

I sighed, "Can you go get Bianca and I'll be out in a sec?"

When he was gone I sighed and started getting dressed – I was in pajamas. Bella met me with Jasper. She connects me with the Cullens. I'm a link with the Cullens that is painful for her. No wonder she doesn't want anything to do with me.

* * *

><p>"God, you're right, you're like Satan-" we heard Jacob telling Bella when Embry, Quil, Bianca and I started walking through.<p>

Quil called out, "Yo, Jake, you in there?"

I heard rustling and Jacob say, "It's cool, it's just my boys."

We walked in as Embry said, "Hey, Jake-" but he stopped when he saw Bella. Embry and Quil shared a mischievous smile.

Jacob smiled at me quickly, "Hey Heather. Guys, this is Bella. Bella, that's Quil and Embry."

I was worried how Bella would react to my being there but when she smiled at me I was pleasantly surprised. Encouraged, I walked over to her and she welcomed my hug. She gave a little wave to a sleepy Bianca just as Quil was saying, "So the bike building story is true."

Bella nodded, "Taught him everything he knows."

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?"

Bella frowned awkwardly, "Oh. We're just friends."

"Ooh," Embry laughed, "Burn."

Jacob scrambled to answer, "I said she's a girl and a friend."

Quil smirked, "Embry, you remember him making that distinction?"

"Nope."

Bella came to an embarrassed Jacob's rescue, "So I guess you guys have girlfriends. That's awesome."

I gave a little laugh as Jacob laughed loudly, "Right. Quil took his cousin to prom."

We all laughed at that as Quil gave us a sarcastic look, "Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny." Quil made a run at him but Jacob dodged. They started scuffling as Embry came between me and Bella and rested his hand on the small of my back.

"I got five bucks on Quil."

Bella didn't take her eyes off Jacob, "You're on."

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since then. Bella was constantly getting better and better with Jacob's help. And I felt like I wasn't. I had Embry... Quil... Bella... Bianca.. Jacob but nothing was working. I still had this hollow ache in my chest that just didn't go away.<p>

"_Jasper..." I sighed as I turned a corner and entered his room. Jasper was standing with his back to me on the balcony._

_In visions of the dark night_

_I have dreamed of joy departed-_

_Jasper turned to me with a hollow look on his face, "I'm leaving Heather..."_

I jolted awake. The nightmares weren't bad for a while there. On the nights I had hung out with my friends at La Push. But other nights there were unbearable.

I sobbed into my pillow.

_But a waking dream of life and light_

_Hath left me broken-hearted._

Maybe after thirty minutes of crying, I fell into a deep sleep. Safe. Not.

_I walked out the front door of the Cullen house when I heard a growl. I whipped my face over to see what it was. But it was pitch black._

_Ah! what is not a dream by day_

_To him whose eyes are cast_

_I willed for whatever it was to show itself, "Who's there?"_

_Nothing._

_I took a shuddering deep breath, "Jasper?"_

_Light broke through and I saw diamonds._

_On things around him with a ray_

_Turned back upon the past?_

_Then I saw fire. Bright, tight curls of fire. Victoria._

_That holy dream – that holy dream,_

_While all the world were chiding,_

_Hath cheered me as a lovely beam_

_A lonely spirit guiding._

_Victoria smirked, "He's gone. You're alone. Unprotected."_

_I heard a scuffle in the woods and an ancient Indian Warrior emerged into the clearing. He drew his bow and fired at Victoria._

_She crouched and hissed, swiping at the man. _

_He dropped his bow onto the ground and erupted into fur and snarls._

_Suddenly, there was a giant horse-sized wolf in front of me._

_I bite back a scream when the wolf and Victoria collided in snapping teeth and sound breaking growls._

But it came out when I sat straight up in bed, awake.

_What though that light, thro' storm and night,_

_So trembled from afar-_

_What could there be more purely bright_

_In Truth's day-star?_

(Dream by E.A. Poe)

* * *

><p>That night I slept soundly in bed. But a chilled feeling crept up my spine, making me shiver. It was winter in my dream, and snowing. I was with Jasper - as was a theme of my dreams, I'm sure you can tell. I was in that messy place between sleep and wake and i wanted to sleep. But that chilling feeling kept creeping down my body until finally, I had to open my eyes.<p>

I sat up in bed and looked around. A tall figure was in the corner of my room, by the window. My eyes watered.

"Jasper?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys were suprised! Let's see how this plays out!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	9. The Wolves

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE WOLVES

* * *

><p>"Jasper?"<p>

He was there for a second. And then he was gone.

Was he even really there?

* * *

><p>Bella carried her tray to an empty table. I was chatting with Angela about a new camera she'd gotten. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her looking over at us. She took a breath and tried to casually join us. They noticed but they just kept talking.<p>

"I'll kill Tyler if he gave me his flu," Jessica whined.

"It's going around," Angela jumped in, "My sister was so sick she couldn't come on our hike this weekend... so she didn't see it."

Eric patted her shoulder, "Ang, maybe you should keep that to yourself-"

"Wait..." I interrupted him, "What did you see?"

Angela looked at me, "It was jet black and huge; on all fours it was still taller than a person. A bear maybe."

"Or big foot," Jessica smirked.

"Or an alien," Mike chimed, "Lucky you didn't get probed."

Angela was discouraged by the dismissal, "We saw it..." She looked scared and deadly serious.

"You're not the only one." Bella said out of nowhere.

Everyone stared silently at her, shocked that she just spoke. But she continued, "My dad's been getting reports at the sheriff's station. A couple hikers went missing. People are scared."

Everyone got chills. Mike blanched, "I did hear some guy talking about it at the store."

"Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend," Eric challenged.

Angela mouthed thanks to Bella. They shared a smile. But I pushed away my plate, suddenly not hungry.

What was out there killing people?

* * *

><p>Embry hadn't been answering any of my calls. When I asked Quil, he told me the same thing. Bianca was getting restless and wanted to go down there. I couldn't help but think that he was avoiding me. I knew he had a crush on me. Maybe now that... Jasper was gone, he hoped he had a chance. And I wasn't being fast enough for him.<p>

I decided to just drive to his house. I'd knock on the door and ask his mother if he was in. If he wasn't, I'd come back later or leave the note I wrote with her to give to him. I left Bianca home though so as not to raise her hopes.

I knocked three times on the door and waited until a tan Native American woman opened the door. She looked young for the mother of a teenager but I didn't say anything. "Is Embry here? I'm Heather."

The woman wrung her hands, "I'm Natalie. Embry's mom. He's sleeping but I was just about to wake him up. Would you like to come in?"

I was about to decline when she opened the door the whole way. I bite back a sigh, "Sure."

She sat me at the dining room table right outside the kitchen and there was a plate of cookies out. "You're welcome to some cookies. I have plenty."

Not wanting to be rude, I took one.

It was quiet after she left the room. I heard quiet conversing – maybe a fight – down the all since it was an one story house. Then I heard, "What are you doing here?"

I looked up at someone that looked like Embry. But it couldn't have been him. He was shirtless... and filled out. His hair was cropped short. There were bags under his eyes like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. And he had this black... tribal tattoo that I couldn't help but feel that I'd seen before.

"What happened to you?"

Embry didn't say anything for a while. Soft tremors were racking his body. He leaned against the wall and bit onto his fist, breathing harshly.

I'd seen those tremors before... I narrowed my eyes at him as he tried to breath deeply, as if attempting to calm himself.

_The Native American Warrior faced Victoria with tremors shaking through his body. I noticed a flash of black ink on his arm just before he erupted into fur and fangs._

The Warrior's tattoo.

Embry's tattoo.

Tremors.

Shaking.

Wolves.

I gasped, "You're a... wolf?"

Embry abruptly stopped shaking. His eyes bugged out of his head, "What?"

His voice was hard and I flinched. I set my half eaten cookie down, "You're a... wolf, shifter... thing."

His hands were clenched into tight fists. "How do you know?"

He would think I was insane if I told him about my dream, plus I didn't know if he knew about vampires. So I lied. "Um... a book I borrowed from Bella last school year. It had some Native American Legends in it. I didn't imagine that it could be real though."

Embry laughed bitterly, "Well. It is."

I awkwardly took a bite of my cookie. He spoke again, "You probably know what we hunt."

I swallowed and whispered, "Vampires." I kept looking down at the table, afraid to see his reaction to my realization.

"You know about the Cullens." Something about him now made him more blunt and harsh. I wasn't sure that I liked it.

I nodded quietly and said nothing.

"And you're … okay with that?" His tone was laced with poison and disgust.

I chanced a look up at him now and his eyes held the same thing. I sighed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Embry's glare seemed unforgiving, "Because they kill people! They're monsters!"

I stood up, rigid, "You're the one who turns into a wolf! They don't hurt people! They feed off of animals. They haven't done anything wrong!"

Embry scoffed, "How can you defend them after what _he_ did to you?"

I was quiet for a moment. Then – on impulse – I grabbed a cookie and through it at him. It broke upon impact on his chest. "That has nothing to do with this! The Cullens are good people."

Embry was staring at me in shock. He looked slightly amused, "Did you really just throw a _cookie_ at me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't change the subject! The Cullens leaving is none of your business!"

Embry went angry fast and glared at me, "The Hell it isn't! I see what he did to you! You're not yourself. You're barely around. You don't eat. You don't sleep unless you're having nightmares. There's a shrine to Edgar Allan Poe in your bedroom – the most depressing poet in the world. And your poetry is just as depressing. You're miserable. You're falling apart. And I can't snap you out of it. I can't help you. And it's entirely HIS FAULT!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "You don't know him! You don't know why he did what he did! And don't pretend like I don't know how I come off to people but there's really nothing I can do about it. I need time."

Embry struggled to find something to say – or hold in his temper, "What am I supposed to do in the mean time? Do you know how I feel about you?"

"Yes!"

Embry flinched at that. He was silent. Dead silent. And I realized what I said. My eyes widened. I gaped slightly. My shoulder's hunched, "Embry..."

"You know?..." Embry asked, "You _knew_?"

I sighed heavily. And nodded. "Jacob told me not long after... Jasper and I started dating. He thought I should know so I don't unintentionally... give you the wrong idea... or something."

Embry turned and slammed his fist onto the wall, putting a hole into it. I jumped at the loud noise, "Embry, I'm sorry."

His shoulders moved with his every deep breath, "You don't have to be. It's just... you knew and you didn't say anything."

I folded my arms, "I didn't want to open up that can of worms. Embry... you're my friend."

"And that's it," He snapped, turning to face me, his eyes empty, "You're still in love with him."

I looked down, a lone tear tracking down my face, and shrugged, "I guess... I haven't had enough time."

I felt his hand – not shaking – on my chin. He lifted my face to face him and whispered, "If I gave you more time... do you think we'd ever...?"

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to bring the light back into his eyes. I wanted to be good enough for him. I wanted to give him what he wanted. But I couldn't. "I..."

He dropped his hand from my chin, "I see."

"Embry..." I whispered desperately.

But he pressed a finger to my lips and shushed me gently, "It's okay. I get it. But give me one thing..."

I looked at him with curiosity, "What?"

He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't move my lips but it felt like I did with how much he moved his. His lips were warm and soft. But not as soothing or passionate as Jasper's. I couldn't help but compare the two. But there was no comparison.

I pulled away softly before it went on too long, "Embry..."

"I know," He interrupted me, "You love him more."

I sighed. But then I jolted when I heard the phone ring. Embry reached over the kitchen bar to grab it, "Hello?"

He was quiet for maybe three long seconds before he said, "Okay. I'm on my way."

"Who was it?" I asked as I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Sam. Our Alpha." He gave me a grim look, "Jacob phased."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the false alarm. Jasper's not back. I needed that conversation between Embry and Heather so she could tell Embry that he really has no chance and give him the chance to move on. Let me know what you think.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	10. The Clearing

CHAPTER EIGHT

THE CLEARING

* * *

><p>Bella kept calling me every time she got Jacob's answering machine. He wasn't taking her calls, but I was.<p>

"Bella... he has mono. It'll pass, he'll get better and everything will be okay.." I tried.

"_He's too sick to come to the phone?_" She asked.

I sighed, "I don't know what to tell you."

"_Embry went through it too, right? Got sick, didn't take your calls. What did you do?_"

I weighed the pros and cons of answering honestly. I leaned over my headboard, tacking a picture of Edgar Allan Poe and his cousin/wife onto my wall next to a picture of my mom and dad from their thirteenth wedding anniversary. I had painted a red heart around them. In a huff back when my mother left, I had ripped the paper right down the middle. But now it was crudely taped back together, the rip easily seen.

"I... went to his house. Demanded to see him," I said reluctantly, "But I don't think you should. You could... catch it or something."

She was quiet and I wished I hadn't told her the truth. "_I guess. Do you want to go... take a hike or something?_"

"Umm... Isn't that dangerous? With the bears?" I asked as I climbed off my bed.

"_You know as well as I do but... I really just want to go... look for something. And you're the only one..._"

"Who got left behind too?" I finished, guilty at not telling her that Jasper had come back to me. But I didn't want to throw it in her face that Edward still wasn't coming back to her, "Yeah, sure. I'll come pick you up?"

"_Sure. Bye._"

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Bella led me to a clearing. She looked hopeful. But her face fell when we entered the clearing. The meadow was cold, gloomy and cloudy. I didn't know what she was expecting. She closed her eyes briefly, looking disappointed, and reopened them.<p>

She stepped forward, falling to her knees, tears threatening. I stepped forward and put my hand on her shoulder. But then we heard a rustling noise. We turned towards it, peering into the woods. It sounded again from another part of the woods and we spun.

We turned around to leave but jumped when we saw... Laurent standing just ten yards away.

"Laurent?" Bella asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, incredulous.

"Bella. Heather." Laurent greeted cordially.

"Laurent!" Bella cheered, somehow happy to see him.

"I must admit, I didn't expect to find you here," Laurent paced.

"We live here," I pointed out.

"But you-" Bella started, "I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend."

"Tanya, I was," Laurent told us, "It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria."

I almost flinched at the memory but shook them from my head, "You warned us."

Laurent strolled in a slow arc around us, "I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you two behind. Weren't you... attached?"

Bella's smile faltered, fear seeping into her expression. I felt my face go pale. "Yes."

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent fished.

Bella's eyes went out of focus for a moment before she stuttered, "Absolutely. All the time."

She wasn't good at lying. So I had to cover her ass. "They meet us at the house. I have a key. I've been keeping it up for them so someday we can return. Next time we see them, we'll let them know you came by."

Bella blinked, "Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?"

Laurent tsked, "I don't think so. Tanya's 'vegetarian' family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult – living on nothing but animals."

I shivered, "I've heard it's a hard transition to make. But worth it."

Laurent stepped closer to us, "That's not why I left. I came back here as a favor to Victoria."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "Victoria? You're still friends?"

Laurent shrugged, "More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well... I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you."

Bella looked petrified. So I jumped in again, "I can imagine."

"Yes. She feels it's only fair to kill the mates of the ones who killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate."

Bella stuttered out, "Edward will know who did it. He'll come after both of you."

Laurent didn't look scared, "I don't think he will. Nor Jasper." I flinched at his saying Jasper's name. "After all, how much could you have meant to them if they left you here unprotected?" He paused, "Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about my killing you."

The breath whooshed out of me as I heard Bella say, "No, Laurent..."

He put a hand on her face, "No, no, no," he said sincerely, like he was being our friend, "Don't be upset. I'm doing you both a kindness." He looked at me, "Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully – whereas I'll make it very quick." He leaned in close to my neck and inhaled, "And you both smell so... mouth watering."

He faced us both, the blood lust building in his black eyes.

I heard Bella whisper, "Jacob..."

And I whimpered, "I'm sorry Jasper."

I closed my eyes, ready to die.

But the strike didn't come. I heard Laurent say right by my ear, "I... don't believe it." I opened my eyes to see him stepping back. He was gazing, horrified, at something behind us. Bella and I slowly turned to find...

An enormous black wolf sulking out of the darkness of the woods. It stalked towards us, and I wondered if it was Embry, but the eyes did match. A growl built in its chest. It stalked closer and closer.

The four more wolves soundlessly emerge from the trees, flanking the black wolf. They were huge, just like the wolf from my nightmare. Bella was frozen in fear behind me and I reached back to grab her hand. Her sweaty palm pressed to mine tightly.

I saw Laurent bolt the other direction. Each wolf sprinted after him. They disappeared into the woods.

I tugged on Bella's hand, "I have to get you home. We have to check on our families."

We both ran the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>Bella called. "<em>Billy said he was out with friends. But he told my dad that he had mono. Then he told <em>_me to go home._"

I sighed as I scribbled into my notebook, "Was he... rude?"

I heard her give a frustrated sigh, "_That's not the point, Heather. Something's not right._"

"Bella... the last time you went digging for secrets, you found out that your boyfriend was a vampire."

She was silent. And I sighed, "Bella..."

"_No... It's okay,_" she told me.

"No it's not."

Bella sighed, "_You know what? I was alright with Edward's secret. I could handle it. If I could handle that, I can handle whatever's going on with Jacob. I'm going to try again. I'll call you later._"

Then she hung up.

* * *

><p>I was eating dinner when my phone rang. I answered with enchalada in my mouth, "Hello?"<p>

"_Hello Darling_," I heard JAsper's voice on the other line.

I swallowed my food and smiled, "Hey... What's going on?"

"_Alice and I are trying to convince the others to go back_," He told me, "_We've got Rose on our side. But Esme and Carlisle are dead set on respecting Edward's wishes. Emmett is kind of neutral and Esme said it won't feel right being back without Edward - the whole family_."

"You just have to keep trying," I told him.

I heard him sigh, "_I won't stop, Darling_."

"So... when are you coming back? You are coming back right?" I tried not to sound too eager or panicked, but I knew that it seeped into my voice.

Jasper chucked, "_Yes, darling. I'll be back to visit soon. Alice is estatic that I've caved._"

I smiled, "That makes two of us."

"_That makes three of us_."

* * *

><p>I was woken up from my nap when the phone rang. I groggily answered, "Hello?"<p>

"_Heather. It's Embry._"

I shot up into a sitting position. Embry and I hadn't really spoken since the kiss and rejection. I was glad to hear from him, "Embry... hey."

"_Uhhh... you'll never believe what happened..._" he started in a scratchy voice.

"What?"

"_Jacob imprinted on Bella_."

* * *

><p><strong>Weren't expecting that, were you? Hehe, let me know what you think.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	11. Emily's

CHAPTER NINE

EMILY'S

* * *

><p>"<em>Uhhh... you'll never believe what happened..." he started in a scratchy voice.<em>

"_What?"_

"_Jacob imprinted on Bella."_

"Huh?" I had no idea what that meant.

I heard Embry sigh, "_Long story short...? Bella came to Jacob's. He imprinted on her. When he started to tell her what we are... Paul heard and got mad. Pissed. Paul has the worst temper out of all of us. He phased. So Bella knows. We're driving her to Emily's right now._"

"Okay... what's imprinting? Isn't that what a duck does to its mother? And what does Paul's temper have to do with anything?" Embry didn't tell me too much about the wolves. And I didn't know much from the 'book' I had borrowed.

"_I'll explain it all when you get here. You're coming, right?_"

I sighed, "Sure."

* * *

><p>I pulled up to this Emily's house. I was pissed when I found out that she was Leah's cousin. I didn't really have the best first impression of her. But Embry told me to keep an open mind. That there was a good explanation for it.<p>

I just walked in just as I saw some guy hand Embry five bucks. Embry smirked, "Told you she was tough. She does run with bloodsuckers."

Bella still looked out of it, "Wait. We should go back, make sure Jacob's okay."

She hadn't seen me yet. I coughed, "I'm sure he'll be alright, Bella."

She turned when she heard me and sighed in great relief. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Oh, Heather! I'm freaking out."

"I know," I patted her back, "I _know_."

She pulled back.

I nodded, "I know about them being wolves."

The guy who paid Embry was saying, "I hope Paul gets some teeth in him. Serves him right."

"No way," Embry scoffed, "Jake's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I say Paul doesn't touch him."

The other guy smirked, "Easy money. Paul's been at it longer."

Bella gave them an appalled look. They smirked.

A woman walked in and set a plate of muffins on the table, "You guys hungry? Like I have to ask..." She looked towards us and I almost blanched at her face. The right side of it was marred with scars running from her hairline to her chin – red lines pulling down her eye and twisting her mouth. She... smiled, "Who are they?"

The guy and Embry reached for muffins, "Bella Swan and co. Who else?"

I wanted to smack him, "I have a name. Heather."

Embry lightly smacked the guy's shoulder, "Jared knows. He's just a jerk."

"No," he scoffed, "I'm just not whipped by a pretty face. One you have a crush on."

I blushed at the reminder but ignored it.

The woman – Emily – smiled at Bella, "So you're the vampire girl."

"And you're... the wolf girl," Bella said.

Emily giggled, "I guess I am." She then slapped Embry's head, "Save some for your brothers."

She then looked at me, "And you are..?"

"A friend of Leah's."

Her smile faltered and I felt kind of bad. But I pushed it down.

Embry chimed in, "Bella's an honorary wolf girl now."

I gave him a confused look. He looked at Emily, "Jake imprinted on her."

"How 'bout you shut up now, Embry?" Jared snapped, taking a bite of muffin.

"You know Jacob's gonna fill 'em in," Embry told him.

Jared rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know every stupid thought he has." He looked at Bella, "Wanna know what he thinks of you?"

Emily grinned, "Like you need special powers to know that."

Embry faced Bella, "It's another wolf thing. We hear each others thoughts. Good for hunting. Embarrassing for everything else."

Jared leaned towards her, challenging, "Freaking out, yet?"

Bella met his eyes, "You're not the first – mind reader I've met."

Embry grinned, "Jake's right. You are good with weird."

Bella faltered, "But I don't get – how? Why?..."

"Because there are bad things here," We heard behind us. I turned to see a shirtless guy walking in. He looked familiar. And then I knew. He's Sam. I'd seen him in pictures Leah showed me before their relationship went to shit. "And they're getting worse."

Bella shivered. I stood rigid. Sam moved to kiss Emily. He kissed across her face with adoration making her giggle like a school girl.

I looked away.

Bella whispered to me, "Something... happened. With Jake. I can't explain it. I just feel... connected to him. Now more than ever."

I felt so confused right now.

Then I heard laughing and hollering outside. I looked out to see Jacob and... Paul coming up into the house. Paul walked in before Jacob and took a seat at the table, looking back to Bella to say without sincerity, "Sorry."

Jacob paused at the door, giving Bella a look. She looked transfixed by him. He gestured outside with his head, signifying that they should talk. She followed him outside.

"Okay!" I exploded. Everyone looked at me. "What is going on! I mean... I know about you guys... wolves and shit but... Embry," I looked at him, "You didn't give me any details. What's imprinting? What does Paul's temper have to do with anything? I need answers! The truth. Now!"

Embry sighed, "Sit down, Heather."

I rigidly sat down, and scooted the chair away. "Okay. Talk."

Embry sighed, "The wolf gene gives us bad tempers. The tempers makes us phase. After a while we can learn to control it."

"Okay," I said, "What's imprinting?"

Embry shared a look with the other guys.

"Tell me," I demanded, "No games."

Embry looked at me, "It's not like a baby duck. Imprinting is what a wolf does when he sees his soul mate. The one he's meant to to spend the rest of his life with. Suddenly... gravity isn't holding him down to earth anymore. She is."

I let that sink in for a moment, "So... Bella is Jacob's soul mate."

Embry nodded, "He imprinted on her. And Sam imprinted on Emily."

My eyes shot to Sam and Emily. "Oh." I sighed and looked towards Embry again, "So the hikers..."

Jared growled, "Some red head is out there. She's dancing around us. We can't seem to catch her."

I gasped, "Victoria? She's here?"

"You know her?" Emily asked.

"Yeah..."

Jared went on, "She's always out of our reach. But we don't know what she wants."

"I do..." I let out a shuddering breath, "Me. And Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>So everyone knows about the wolves.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	12. Mistaken Shambles

CHAPTER TEN

MISTAKEN SHAMBLES

* * *

><p>Jared grinned, "Excellent. If the redhead's after them, we've got bait."<p>

With stunning speed, Jacob grabbed a four-pronged spading fork from the garden tools and flung it at Jared's head. But Jared easily caught it.

Jacob growled, "She is not bait."

We were all gathered around a small picnic table in Emily's backyard. Bella looked panicked, "We should leave town."

"Victoria will follow you and make it harder for us to catch her," Sam said.

Bella's eyes bugged, "No one can catch her. She can escape anything."

Paul snorted, "Ooh. She had special powers."

"Some of them do," Bella said without thinking.

Everyone looked at her, surprised.

Jacob sat beside her at the table, "Like... what? Bella?"

Bella looked at me. She didn't seem too affected by the question of the Cullens powers. But I still was.

Paul scowled, "They're still protecting them."

"Don't know why," Jared crossed his arms, "It's not like they stuck around to protect you two-"

"Guys," Jacob growled, "Back off."

I felt Bella put an arm on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and stood up, "I may not agree with them leaving. But they had their reasons." With that, I walked away. Into my car. And drove home.

* * *

><p>When I got home, the lights were out. I just laid in my bed... and cried. But then I heard someone say, "Darling..."<p>

I gasped and sat up and looked to the corner. "Jasper..."

He smiled but there was a pain in his eyes, "Why are you crying?"

I shook my head, "Just... missing you. It's pathetic."

He cupped my face and kissed under my eyes, "It's not."

"Please stay," I begged in a whisper.

Jasper stepped closer to me and kissed my forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

><p>Jasper was there when I woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella and Jacob were getting closer with time. A week. She'd call me every night when he came to her room and she sounded so happy. But every night she'd 'notice' how upset she thought it made me and spend about ten minutes apologizing before we hung up.<p>

I sighed as I hung up that night. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I sighed again, looking up. I saw a picture of Jasper I had as my computer background staring at me in the face. It was the only picture I had left of him. He suddenly appeard at my window. I stood up and ran to him, "You're here."

Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "Did you think I would not be?"

I leaned up to look at him, "I thought I may have imagined you..."

Jasper stroked my cheek, "I can't stay long..."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What? You can't leave.. again. What about the others? What about everything you said-"

Jasper interrupted me, "Don't worry darling. I just need to go back to tell them where I've been and all. I'm also going to try and convince them to come back. Except for Alice and Rosalie, everyone wants to stick true to their promise to Edward and stay away."

I shook my head, "I care about Edward but he's being stupid. It makes no sense to stay away."

"I know that now... I'm so sorry I didn't before..." Jasper whispered.

I took his hand into both of mine, "It's alright now. Just don't stay away too long."

Jasper placed a kiss on my forehead, "I'll call you everyday."

* * *

><p>I stood abruptly and grabbed my car keys. I jogged downstairs before checking on Bianca. She was sleeping. My dad was still in San Francisco. I wouldn't be gone long and I quickly texted my neighbor Gloria to check on her if I wasn't home in thirty minutes.<p>

I got into my car, and drove off. I was on the street to La Push but I didn't intend on stopping there. My hands clawed at the steering wheel and I breathed harshly through my nose.

Suddenly something smashed into the side of my car. It skidded to the other side of the road, half on-half off. I didn't scream. I was wide eyed and panting. I looked out my window. But I saw nothing but the … hand-shaped print on my car door.

I got out of my car and looked around. "Laurent's dead! You're next!" I knew who I was talking to. But I was done hiding. I faced James and lived. And without Jasper... I didn't care. Victoria could do her worst.

I yelled out to nothing again, "You hear me! You're done! You'll never win! You can't win a game you play alone! And I'm out!"

Suddenly Victoria was right in front of me. I tried to catch my breath, "Victoria."

She snarled at me, "Human." She crouched into a fighting stance, "The empath's mate."

I raised an eyebrow, "Come to die?"

Her lips folded off of her teeth in an ugly snarl, "Come to kill." She shot at me, grabbing my shoulder. But then there was a menacing growl behind her. We both looked over to see the wolves entering the road. Sam led with an intimidating growl building beneath his rib cage. Victoria had me on the floor so I smirked up at her, "I dare you."

I may be crazy. But that's okay.

A gray wolf lunged forward for her – trying to dodge me – but she danced away. She and most of the wolves disappeared into the woods. I looked after them, breathing heavily. I couldn't believe I was still alive. I thought, for sure, that she'd get the job done.

I turned slowly, getting to my feet and looked at the chocolate brown wolf. "Embry."

The wolf laid its giant body down and whined. I slowly stepped forward, my hand stretched out in front of me. I held my breath as the tips of my fingers pressed into the fur above his eyes. His eyes closed as I clasped my whole hand on him, letting out a breath. "Embry."

The wolf suddenly stood, making me stagger back, and disappeared into the woods. I was about to get into my car a moment later when Embry – human this time – came walking out barefoot, bare-chested and in jean cut-offs.

I didn't know I was shivering until he was close and I felt his stuffy warmth. He put an arm on mine, "You're cold. Get in the passenger seat. I'm driving you home."

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

Alice gasped as she was pulled into a vision.

_Heather got out of her car and looked around. "Laurent's dead! You're next!" _

_She yelled out to nothing again, "You hear me! You're done! You'll never win! You can't win a game you play alone! And I'm out!"_

_Suddenly Victoria was right in front of her. Heather struggled to catch her breath, "Victoria."_

Rosalie sat beside Alice, "What is it? What do you see?"

"Heather," Alice rasped out.

Jasper's head shot up, "Heather? What about Heather?"

_Victoria snarled at Heather, "Human." She crouched into a fighting stance, "The empath's mate."_

_Heather raised an eyebrow, "Come to die?"_

_Victoria's lips folded off of her teeth in an ugly snarl, "Come to kill." She shot at Heather, grabbing her shoulder. She had Heather on the floor, without any way out. Heather closed her eyes._

_And then she disappeared._

Alice pulled out of the vision.

Jasper shook her shoulders, "What did you see, Alice? What's wrong with Heather?"

Alice let out a shuddering breath, wishing she had the ability to cry, "Victoria..." she swallowed, "Oh god... I can't see Heather's future anymore..."

Jasper felt his world crash around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you glad Jasper came back? But now he thinks Heather has been killed by Victoria... Hello Italy!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	13. He Wants to Die Too

CHAPTER ELEVEN

HE WANTS TO DIE TOO

* * *

><p>Embry drove me home that night. When I got home I checked on Bianca. She was still sleeping. But when I opened the door it squeaked, waking her up. She sat up groggily, "Hetha?"<p>

I smiled guiltily, "Sorry, Bee. I was just checking on you. Go back to sleep."

But when she saw Embry behind me, she wasn't paying attention to me. I looked behind me. Embry was silent. He was slightly gaping and his eyes were wide. He looked in awe at my little five year old sister – who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Embry...?"

He snapped out of it. He looked at me – guiltily?

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What just happened?"

Embry stuttered, "I'm so – sorry, Heather. I can't control it."

"Control what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Imprinting..." Embry hesitantly told me.

My eyes widened, "You mean... you _imprinted_ on... Bianca? My _five year old_ sister!"

I slammed her door closed and pushed him away from it. I shooed him down the stairs so she wouldn't hear me, "That is _sick_, Embry Call. She's not even in school yet!"

Embry raised his hands up in surrender, "I don't control it, Heather! And it's not like that with ...Bianca," even the way he sighed out her name was sickening. He stammered, "A wolf will be whatever his imprint needs him to be at any stage in her life. A big brother, a friend, and then later... a lover. We only want to make her happy. I don't have... romantic thoughts about her. Please understand." He was pleading. It was so sad.

I glared at him for another second. Then I sighed, "I'm still not allowing you to be alone with her."

He looked so elated that I wasn't forbidding him from seeing her at all. So he nodded rapidly, "Of course! Whatever you say!"

I crossed my arms in front of myself when the phone rang. I sighed and pulled my cell out of my pocket, "Hello?"

"_Heather? It's Bella._"

"Hey Bella..."

"_Listen... I think you need to come over. Like... now._"

"What? Why?"

"_Just trust me._"

"Are Embry and Bianca welcome to your humble abode?" I was going to keep my word on them not being allowed alone together.

"_Of course. Jake's here too._"

"Okay. Be there in five."

"_Hurry._" She hung up.

I looked at Embry, "Go get Bianca. We're going to Bella's."

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the drive way when Embry stiffened in his seat. I looked at him, "What's wrong?"<p>

"Vampire," Embry spat out.

I looked out, expecting Victoria, but I saw... Carlisle's car. I gasped, "Jasper."

I hurriedly got out of the car and started for the door when Embry grabbed my arm, "Don't. It could be a trap."

I turned on him, "It isn't. That's Dr. Cullen's car. They won't hurt me."

"Dammit, Heather. If they're back, I can't protect you here," Embry growled.

"You won't have to," I told him, "Go get Bianca and come inside. I promise, it's safe."

I didn't wait for him to answer as I sprinted for the door. I didn't even knock. "Bella?"

Bella walked out of the living room, "Hey-"

"HEATHER!" Alice Cullen appeared in the room. She looked at me incredulously, "What are you doing alive? I _saw_ Victoria kill you."

I stood in shock. Alice was here. My voice almost cracked when I cried, "Alice?"

Her hard face softened and she stepped forward to hug me, "Oh I'm so glad you're safe!" I wrapped my arms tightly around her, "What are you doing here?" I cried into her shoulder.

She pulled away but I asked another question before she could answer, "Is he here?"

Alice frowned, sadly, "No. I'm alone."

I wrapped my arms around myself and nodded.

Alice sighed, "How are you still alive?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "Victoria attacked me. But the pack saved me. Chased her to the woods. Embry drove me home."

"What pack?"

Jacob entered from the living room and Embry entered the front door, "Us."

Alice's face scrunched up like she was sniffing a dirty diaper. But she composed herself, "I saw Victoria lunge at you. And then your future disappeared."

"That was when the wolves came," I told her.

Alice glared at Embry, "I can't see pass your mutts."

"Watch who you're calling mutt, leech," Embry growled. Bianca whined in his arms and wiggled away. She jumped to Alice and she picked her up happily and kissed her cheek.

Embry looked devastated but I would have to deal with that later.

Alice sighed, "Shall we go into the living room?"

We followed her. Us girls sat on the couch while the boys stood rigidly in the entry way. I grabbed Alice's hand. I sighed, "What are you doing here?"

Alice looked like she'd cry if she could, "I thought I could help your dad with the funeral. And watch Bianca."

"But there's no funeral," I told her now.

She nodded, "I know that now. Your mutts ruined everything."

Just then my cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"_Hey Heather,_" it was my dad.

"Hey dad, how's San Fran?"

"_Same as we left it. Listen... I'm going to be here for another week or so. Maybe longer. You're mother is dragging me through court for Bianca and I need to spend time with my lawyers figuring out a plan._"

"Of course. Whatever it takes, Dad. Don't give up," I told him.

"_I won't. I promise. I was just letting you know. Maybe you could stay with Charlie and Bella some nights._"

I peered at Bella, "Sure."

"_Another thing... I just got a call from Charlie._"

"Charlie? What did he want?" Bella leaned closer to me then, trying to listen. Alice and the wolves could hear everything.

I heard my dad sigh, "_Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. He's dead._"

I gasped, "What? That's..."

"_I know. He was asking if I wanted to attend the funeral. It's fallen on him and Billy to put on. But I told him of the situation. He understood. Anyway I thought you could stop by or..._"

"I've got it covered dad."

"_Alright. Well tell Bianca I love her. I'll see you when I get home._"

"bye, dad."

I hung up.

I shoved my phone in my pocket. I looked at Alice, "Alice... How's..." I gulped, "Everyone? I mean, has Jasper convinced them to come back?"

Alice sighed, "I don't think I should..."

"Wait, you knew... Jasper came back?" Bella interrupted.

I looked at her and sighed, "Not long ago. But he's been watching me practically since they left. He went back to try and convince everyone to come back for good."

Alice looked frustrated, "But you aren't moving on..."

Bella looked sheepish, "Actually..."

Alice furrowed her eyebrow, "What?"

Bella stood quietly and walked to Jacob's side. He gladly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his hips, "Jacob imprinted on me."

"Imprinted? The wolf thing?" Alice asked incredulously.

Bella nodded, "I still think about... Edward. But... Jacob brought me back to life. I needed Edward to feel loved so I could accept Jacob's love. And now I have."

Alice sighed and looked at me, "Jasper will be happy that you're alive..."

I curled my legs under my body and looked at her, "He thinks I'm dead?"

Alice nodded, "I told him of my vision. I was sent here to find out for sure. Jasper's staying put until then."

"You found what you wanted," Embry interrupted, "She's alive. You can go now."

I glared at him, "Embry."

He looked at me and scoffed, "I'm not going to let her being here put you into even more depression."

Alice stood, "I don't think I will. But I do have to go... eat."

"You mean feed?" Embry snapped.

Alice didn't even answer him. She headed for the door but I grabbed her arm, "You're... coming back, right?"

Alice nodded, "As soon as you put the dog out." And then she disappeared.

My phone rang again. I groaned, "I can't talk to anyone right now..."

Embry held his hand out, "I'll answer it."

I gave him a wary look. He sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier. Let me make up for it."

I sighed and handed him my phone. He answered, "Hello?"

It was quiet until he answered, "She can't come to the phone." Whoever it was asked for me. I had introduced Embry to Angela. Bella was here. He would recognize any of the guy's voices. Who else would be calling?

"Her dad is gone. Dealing with lawyers." He then pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to me, "They hung up."

"Hmm," I looked at the number. I had never seen it before.

I heard the door slam and Alice reappeared, making me and Bella jump. She looked panicked. I stood up and put a hand on her, "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice looked ready to burst into tears, "... Jasper."

I felt the air leave me, "What about him?"

"I told him about my vision. When I thought Victoria killed you. He didn't make any decisions then. I thought I'd have enough time to tell him you're alive after I ate. But..."

Dread filled me as I peered at Embry, "Who was on the phone?"

Embry didn't get what I was getting at, "Some guy asking for you and your dad. I didn't recognize his voice. He didn't leave a name."

I looked at Alice, "That was Jasper... what Embry told him about my dad dealing with lawyers..."

Alice whispered dreadfully, "He thinks you're dead." She took a breath, "He wants to die too."

"The Volturi," Bella said. "They're the only ones who can do it."

Alice solemnly nodded.

* * *

><p>Bella's bedroom door slammed as she and I busted in and started shoving some of her clothes into a bag. Jacob and Embry followed.<p>

"Why do you have to go?" Embry asked.

"He has to see me, Embry," I told him as I shoved Bella's red and blue sweater into the bag, "He won't believe Alice. He'll think she's lying to stop him from going through with it."

Bella grabbed the bag and Alice took it to put in her car. I followed them outside with Embry on my tail, "He left you, Heather. He didn't care about you."

I shoved his hand away from me when he tried to grab me, "But he came back! I'm still in love with him, Embry. I always will be. I can't let him die. Or I'll die too."

Embry recoiled from me, "What about Bianca? What about your dad?"

"My dad's in San Francisco for another week. He wont know unless you tell him. Would you really do that to me?"

Embry looked like he wanted to say yes, but his shoulders slumped, "No..."

"And we'll drop Bianca off at Billy's. You'll get to spend a whole lot of time with her while we're gone. Take advantage of that."

Embry looked torn between happy with Bianca or scared for me. I turned on my heal and got into the passenger seat of Alice's car. Alice and Bella got in after me. I just looked at Alice for a moment, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, going to Italy. Kind of have too... So now you know that HeatherJasper/Embry aren't the new Bella/Edward/Jacob.**

**REVIEW****!**

**RegalGirl94**


	14. Search Of Eldorado

CHAPTER TWELVE

SEARCH OF ELDORADO

* * *

><p>I leaned back into my air plane seat and sighed. Alice looked at me, "You should get some rest." I glanced at a sleeping Bella and shook my head, "Can't."<p>

I tugged on the rolled up sleeves of my... Jasper's shirt. It was the light green button-up shirt he wore when we kissed for the first time. I'd left it at Bella's in the bottom of my duffel bag when we had a sleepover with Alice. Jasper never found it.

Alice sighed heavily, "Do you know what you're getting into?"

"With the Volturi?" I asked. "I don't care."

"Well you should," Alice snapped softly, "The Volturi could easily find you. You're a human who knows entirely too much about us. They could kill us all."

"I won't let them," I swore.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

Jasper Cullen sat stoic, ignoring the noise around him. He stuff his hands into his hoodie pockets and stood to start weaving his way through the crowds. He knew the Volturi wouldn't just kill him. His gift was too valuable. So he had to cut to the chase. He pulled his hood completely over his head so no sun hit his skin. He was quick to get to the clock tower and force his way in.

When he was inside, he took of his hood and leant against the door, sighing. Flashbacks whipped across his eyes when he closed them.

_Heather laid her head on his shoulder, "You're missing the party."_

_He whispered, "You're more important."_

_She looked up at him while inside, they were starting the countdown to the New Year._

_10... 9... 8..._

_Jasper looked down at her. He whispered, "Seven... Six... Five..."_

_She whispered, "Four... Three... Two..."_

_Jasper's lips claimed hers as everyone inside yelled, "One! Happy New Year!"_

_It was a gentle, chaste kiss, but it lasted forever._

That was their first kiss. He'd never forget it.

_Jasper let out a breath he didn't need – he told her about that – and looked down at Heather, "You deserve better than constantly covering for me and my family."_

_"I'm covering for my family," She whispered back._

He'd never forget how it felt in his heart when she called him her family.

_Heather put a hand on his cheek and tugged his face to look at her. She knew if he honestly didn't want to look at her then she wouldn't be strong enough to make him. But he allowed her to pull his face closer to hers. "Jasper, you don't know how proud of you we all are. How proud of you I am. You don't give yourself enough credit. If I become a vampire, I'll be so lucky to have you there to guide me."_

_Jasper closed his eyes and sighed. She wrapped my arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, "Just believe in yourself Jasper. I do."_

_She felt him slowly wrap his arms around my back. She sighed into his chest, "You're my Jasper."_

He had been her Jasper. She had stayed by him through thick and thin. And now she was just... _gone_. He never got to say goodbye or that he loved her one last time. The light of his life had just burned out like a candle that got blown out. At first Jasper wanted to go after Victoria - he was so angry and bent on revenge. But Carlisle had said he wasn't in his right mind. So he spent hours alone in his room in turmoil over what Alice had told him. His world had just dissappeared like that.

He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to go back for her. He failed in both. He couldn't live with himself. So he decided not to live anymore. Maybe Edward was wrong. Maybe even vampires could get to Heaven and he'd see his Heather again.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>HEATHER'S POV<p>

Bella and I waited impatiently at the curb when a speeding yellow hard-top Porsche with darkly tinted windows came to a screeching halt in front of us. The passenger door opened to reveal Alice in the driver's seat wearing a white hooded coat, dark sunglasses and a scarf in her hair. I quickly got into the car with Bella and shut the door. Bella asked, "Where'd you get the car?"

"I didn't think you'd mind grand theft auto under the circumstances," Alice said as she sped away.

Bella gripped my seat and I gripped the dash board as she floored it and narrowly missed a car. "How much time do we have until the Volturi... kill him?"

Alice made a sharp turn to the left, making me grip the dashboard tighter, "He'll wait until noon... when the sun's at its highest. He's going to make a scene. Force the Volturi to deal with him the only way they do. Kill him."

I peered at the radio-clock in the car, "Alice, its almost noon!"

"There's Volterra," She answered. She punched the gas as I peered out to see a medieval village on top of a hill.

The narrow, old streets were crowded with Italians in heavy dark red cloaks – most of the hoods pulled up. They seemed excited as they headed towards the town square carrying red pendants, balloons, scarves... red. Alice weaved through the people as quickly as she could.

"Why are they all wearing red?" Bella asked from the back seat.

"Sans Marcos Day festival," Alice told us, "The perfect setting. Large crowds. Jasper's going to reveal himself in the sunlight. The Volturi won't let him get far enough – that's what he wants."

I looked at the clock; 11:55, "Alice!" I panicked, "We only have five minutes!"

The Porsche screeched to a halt at a road block. The Italian police men waved her back. I sighed, frustrated, and hurriedly got out of the car, "Where's the square?"

"Follow that lane-" Alice pointed out.

I sprinted away as I heard her call out after me, "He'll be under the clock tower!"

_Gaily bedlight,_

_A gallant knight,_

_In sunshine and in shadow,_

_Had journeyed long,_

_Singing a song,_

_In search of Eldorado._

I raced through all the alley-ways and jumped over the uneven stones. Unfortunately, the festival weirdos were going the same direction and they wouldn't get out of my way. I pushed past people calling out, "Excuse me," or "Sorry."

I finally broke through the crowd when I got to the square. The clock tower was across the palazzo. More people pushed their way in front of me and I pushed back, peering at the clock on top of the tower. It read 11:59.

_But he grew old-_

_This knight so bold-_

_And o'er his heart a shadow_

_Fell as he found_

_No spot of ground_

_That looked like Eldorado._

I heard a man shout, "Fare attenzione!" but I ignored him and charged towards the tower. I collided into a fountain though, tumbling in. The water splashed as I fell. My feet and hands were soaked. Suddenly I heard a loud gong! I looked up and saw that it was noon. I had to hurry. I quickly waded through the shallow water until I could jump out.

I stumbled when I saw … Jasper in the shadows. "JASPER!" but my cry was was swallowed up by the loud chimes of the clock tower. I pushed through the other people towards him.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Jasper took step by slow step, slowly removing his T-shirt. I saw him close his eyes. He took one step into the sunlight and I got a glimpse of his sparkling skin as I sprinted towards him, screaming, "No, Jasper! Stop!"

_And, as his strength_

_Failed him at length,_

_He met a pilgrim shadow-_

"_Shadow," said he,_

"_Where can it be-_

_This land of Eldorado?"_

I crashed into his body, "Open your eyes! I'm here!"

I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me, whispering, "This is Heaven..."

I pushed him back, trying to get him to move, "Get inside. Jasper, get inside!"

He seemed to be in some sort of daze because he allowed me to shove him inside the tower, "Heather..."

I held his face harshly, "Jasper look at me! Look at me, I'm alive! I'm here."

He opened his eyes, looking confused, "You're glowing. This isn't real."

I ran my hands through his hair, "Alice was wrong. I'll explain. I'm real. I promise."

Jasper looked at me for a long hard time, "Heather? You're alive?"

I laughed through my tears, cheering, "Yes," and smashing my lips to his. He responded enthusiastically.

"_Over the Mountains_

_Of the Moon,_

_Down the Valley of the Shadow,_

_Ride, boldly ride,"_

_The shade replied-_

"_If you seek for Eldorado!"_

His lips felt heavenly against mine after all this time; moving fluidly as if we hadn't gone of hiatus. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling my body as close to his as possible. One of his hands lifted to run through my hair and cup my face. I felt his features – re-memorizing them like my life depended on it.

Jasper slowly pulled away to look at me, his eyelids fluttering, "You're really here. I thought I lost you."

I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes, "No. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

He ran his hand down the side of my face, gazing deeply into my eyes like he used to. He leaned in but then he suddenly stiffened. He was still for a moment before he rapidly pushed me behind him as footsteps echoed from down the hall.

Two hooded figures emerged from the shadows. They were both young men, stunningly handsome like other a vampire could be. One was huge, like Emmett, strong and buff. The other was lean, slender, with some sort of elegant air about him. But their images were ruined by their vibrant red eyes.

The huge one spoke, "Aro wants to speak with you."

"I didn't break any rules," Jasper pointed out.

The lean one had a smile that said otherwise. He wasn't as intimidating at the huge one, since he was smaller. But I knew that didn't matter. "We should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue."

Jasper let out a breath through his nose, "Very well." He looked down at me, tenderly, "Heather, why don't you go enjoy the festival?"

I didn't want to go but the decision was made for me when the huge one said, "No. The girl comes with us."

"No," Jasper stated without hesitation, "Absolutely not."

I heard the large door I shoved Jasper through open heavily with a creak as Alice lightly tripped through. She pulled back the hood of her coat, speaking while pulling her sunglasses off, "Come on, guys, it's a festival."

She came to stand behind us as Bella followed her in. Bella sighed in relief when she saw me and Jasper and came to my side, gripping the hand I didn't have intertwined with Jasper's. Alice stood as protectively as Jasper, "We wouldn't want to make a scene."

The huge guy didn't look impressed, "There won't be any scene. And we'll still win."

I tightened my grip on Jasper's hand, "I don't think so."

I got a reproachful look from Alice and regretted saying it. But I couldn't stop myself. "Enough."

Another figure came through from the shadows. A girl this time. She was even smaller than Alice, younger too. She was in a heavy dark overcoat, her golden blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun and her irises bright crimson.

The boys backed off when she entered. Jasper and Alice stepped back. Everyone seemed afraid of this girl. Jasper nodded to her, "Jane."

Bella leaned into Alice and whispered, "Who is she?"

Alice spoke quickly and quietly, "Just do as she says."

I didn't like her.

Jane tossed Jasper an overcoat – since he was shirtless – and he slipped it on. "Follow me." She simply turned and headed up the alley, confident. The huge vampire smirked and gestured for us to go ahead of him. Jasper took my hand and pulled me into his side, walking.

Jane led us through several dark alleys. The two men walked behind us. I clutched onto Jasper and he never loosened his grip on me. We were led to a wall of brick. Jane didn't break her stride, dropping into a hole in the street; a storm drain. Alice followed quickly. Bella and I peered down, seeing nothing but pitch black darkness.

"It's alright, Bella," Jasper said, "Alice will catch you."

Bella gave him a wary look but stepped forward and dropped into the storm drain.

I clutched Jasper's hand, signaling him to look at me, "Jasper, I'm so scared."

Jasper kissed my forehead, "I'll go down first. You will follow?"

I peered up at him, "You can't get rid of me. Never again." He looked pained briefly by the mention of our separation but he shook it away. I lifted my hands to his face and brushed his hair back, "No matter what happens downs there... I love you."

Jasper smiled tenderly and leaned forward to kiss me passionately but quickly, "I love you, Heather."

He jumped down the hole. I closed my eyes, gathering my courage. I took a deep breath and stepped into the hole. Wind whooshed past me as I fell. I landed swiftly in Jasper's arms. He cuddled me close before setting me on my feet. He pulled me against his body as we followed Jane through the sewer. Jasper tried to send me reassuring emotions with his powers... but nothing could push down the dread I felt.

We were led this time to an elevator door. We all piled in. I pressed my forehead against Jasper's chest. He wrapped his arm around me, trying to comfort me.

We entered an elegantly decorated space with old world charm. We were greeted by an attractive – human – woman behind a desk, "Buon pomeriggio." We marched until we were at some large, carved, double doors that Alice pushed aside.

Including the three that led us here, there were eight vampires guarding three ancient lords sitting in thrones. This was the Volturi. There was an... indent in the center of the floor that led to a drain. I could only imagine what that was for. Bella noticed it too and shivered.

The man in the middle stood and greeted us with a smile, like we were friends. He got so close as to take Jasper's hand, "What a happy surprise! Heather is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?"

A blonde lord with a cynical expression tilted his head. The other lord with long flowing dark hair looked indifferent. The on in the ponytail released Jasper's hand, "But the other one... Bella... her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How can you stand being so close?"

Jasper stiffened, "It's not without difficulty."

The guy – Aro – laughed, "I can see that."

Jasper leaned into my ear, "Aro can see every thought I've ever had in my life with a touch."

"You're brother is quite the telepath himself. Though he couldn't read Bella's thoughts? Fascinating." Aro mused. Aro released Jasper's hand turned to me, "And you... are definitely something to... marvel at."

I didn't meet his eyes, "I'm nothing special."

Aro clasped his hands together, "I have to protest. For a mere human girl to handle the secret and... captivate one of our kind so completely as to drive them to suicide..." I flinched when he mentioned that, "Well, that is something worth... studying."

He lifted his hand up towards me. I just looked at it. Jasper whispered almost inaudibly in my ear, "Take it."

I stepped forward, pretending to be brave, and put my hand into his. His skin was cold and felt like leather. He gasped and clasped my hand harder, making me flinch. He closed his eyes. After a while, he unclasped my hand. I immediately latched it to Jasper's and he sent comforting waves towards me. I finally met Aro's crimson eyes, "You know everything now."

"Not," he pointed at Bella, "Everything. I am curious to see if Bella is an exception to my gift as well." He reached for her hand and she hesitated just a moment before finally taking it. A beat passed as he held her hand and confusion swept over his face, "Interesting." He released her and moved back to his chair, seeming in deep thought.

"I wonder if.." He glanced at Jane. Alice followed his eyes and looked panicked. "Let's see if she's immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?"

Jane turned towards Bella... and grinned. A beat passed and nothing happened. Jane's grin slowly faded into a scowl of frustration. Aro laughed wind chimes. Jane, angry, started to move for Bella but Aro made a move for her to stop. Aro clapped his hands together, "Remarkable! She confounds us all. And Heather's ability to make anyone trust her... What do we do with the two of you now?"

Another vampire with loose dark hair droned, "You already know what you'll do, Aro."

The blonde lord spoke next, "They know too much. They're a liability."

Aro sighed, seeming disappointed, "That's true. Unless you intend to turn them..." He looked at Jasper, "But that's not your intention. Shame." Aro nodded to Felix who took a step towards Bella.

But then I stepped in front of her, "Stop!"

Felix didn't falter in his step and he instead set his sights on me. Jasper lunged at Felix. I shouted, "Jasper, no!"

Alice tried to go to his aid but the Volturi guards held her back as she struggled. Felix and Jasper blurred around the room. Jasper anticipating Felix's every move. He turned into a soldier – a warrior.

Jasper got thrown into a ceiling and smashed against the marble. He dropped onto the floor and was then immediately kicked across the room. I pleaded with Aro, "Make him stop! Now!"

But Aro ignored me, leaning forward to see the fight. Jasper suddenly punched Felix, making him stumble. Jasper kept delivering punches until he lifted Felix off the ground and slammed him into the marble steps at Aro's feet, breaking them. Felix recuperated and kicked Jasper in the stomach, making him fly against the wall behind me.

Felix began marching menacingly to Jasper but I ran in front of him and pushed Felix's chest, "No! You can have me. Kill me. But you. leave. him. alone."

Felix grinned a licked his lips, his eyes darkening with thirst. Jasper suddenly appeared besides me, pulling me to his side, "Stay away from her."

Aro suddenly said, "Enough."

Alice shoved the guards away from her, "Stop. I've already seen it."

Everyone froze. Aro looked intrigued, "Ah yes, the clairvoyant. I saw your gift in Jasper's thoughts. What is it you've seen?"

Jasper hissed at her, angry, "Alice, don't!"

Alice looked at Aro, ignoring Jasper, "I'll change them myself if I have to. But it's already been decided. Its just a matter of time. To avoid... making a scene." She side-glaned at Felix and then held her hand out to Aro, "See for yourself." Aro took her hand and his eyes closed.

A moment later his eyes opened and he seemed untterly thrilled, "Mesmerizing! To see the things you've seen, that haven't happened yet!"

Aro glaned at Bella, "Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. As for you," he stared at me, "I am most... anxious to see what being a vampire will do for you. Go make your preparations."

Jasper and I clutched each other as Bell and Alice came to our sides. The blonde lord looked put out, "You're letting them leave?"

"Dear Caius, the girls' disappearances will be conspicuous. Such a small town. Bella's fatehr the police chief. And surely you see their potential," He looked at him.

The loose haired lord spoke with a bored tone, "Let us be done with this. Heidi will arrive any moment."

Aro gestured towards Demetri who threw the double doors open. Caius glared at us with venom, "We will make sure she follows through. I would not delay. We do not offer second chances."

Jasper didn't wasate time getting me out of there. Demetri led us out of the hall and down a corridor. A group of dozens of tourists, led by a beautiful vampire with long wavy black hair and dark red lips. We stopped to let them pass as Demetri grinned at the woman, "Nice fishing, Heidi, save some for me."

Heidi smiled and gave me and Bella curious once-overs before continuing on, "This way, please. Stay together..."

I looked at all the people, speaking various languages; German, Japanese, English.

The group was led to the double doors. I gripped Jasper's hand tightly, a tear falling from my eye. Jasper looked pained as he wiped it away. He pulled me forward to start walking again. But I heard screaming and whimpered, digging my face into Jasper's chest. He brushed his hand through my hair, holding the back of my neck.

I sighed into him...

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! I had to have Italy in here. <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	15. Always Want You More

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

ALWAYS WANT YOU MORE

* * *

><p><em>Jasper got thrown into a ceiling and smashed against the marble. He dropped onto the floor and was then immediately kicked across the room.<em>

"Jasper!" I shouted, jolting awake. I felt Jasper's hand on my face – I was laying on his chest.

"I'm here, Heather. I'm here," Jasper whispered into my forehead. I climbed on top of his body, digging my heated and sweaty fact into the crook of his neck. I sighed, a tear falling, "You were gone."

His hands explored my back, "The biggest mistake I ever made in all my 165 years."

I sat up, softly straddling him, with a serious pained expression on my face, "You left... I was... devestated."

_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were; I have not seen_

_As others saw; I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

I sighed heavily, a lump in my throat, "I need to know that you'll never do that again."

Japser gazed up at me. He reached up, brushing my grown hair out of my face, "I could never leave you again, Heather. I feel it would kill us both."

I chuckled bitterly, "It almost already did."

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow; I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And all I loved, I loved alone._

Jasper sat up, pulling my body closer to him. I pressed my forehead against his cold one and sighed, "I just... love you. I can't live without you."

Jasper cupped my face in his hands, "You'll never have to. I promise. I'm yours, Heather, body and soul. If I have one."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You have a soul, Jasper. I don't ever want to hear you've gone Edward and think you're damned for eternity."

Jasper smiled crookedly, "You give me hope for a better future."

I let out a breath and leaned in, "I love you."

"I'll love you forever," Jasper whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

_Then – in my childhood, in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life – was drawn_

_From every depth of good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still._

The pond behind the Cullens house was trickling quickly with water. The sound of the mini-waterfall was soothing as I laid between Jasper's legs, sitting against a tree. I had my eyes closed, head tilted towards the tree canopy in the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

I frowned at what I had been actually thinking about. "The Volturi."

_From the torrent, or the fountain,_

_From the red cliff of the mountain,_

_From the sun that round me rolled_

_In its autumn tint of gold._

I could practically feel Jasper frown behind me, "You won't have to worry about that. We'll figure something out."

"Like what?" I twisted to look at him, "Flee? Go into hiding? We have no other option than to turn me."

"Turning you isn't an option," Jasper growled.

"Bella has the wolves to protect her and I know the Volturi won't go near them. But... they will kill... _all_ of you if I'm still human," I told him exsasperated. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Jasper, we have time. We don't have to turn me until at least, graduation. Maybe even longer to prepare.. my family-"

"Exactly my point," Jasper interupted, "What about your dad and Bianca and your mother? Could you really leave them like that?"

I sighed, "I could care less about my mother now. My dad will have Bianca and Cora. And Bianca has Embry. And I could still see her when I'm a vampire. It's not like she doesn't know. We just can't let the Volturi know about her. They dismiss her knowing the secret now because she's so young. But we'll have to be careful."

"Is it really worth it?" Jasper asked quietly.

I looked into his golden eyes, "For you." I stood up and reached my hand out to him, "Come on. We'll run this by the others. It effects them too."

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As if passed me flying by,_

_From the thunder and the storm,_

_And the cloud that took the form_

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view._

Esme was humming in the kitchen. When she opened the the cabnet, she stopped. She then opened the refrigerator just as Jasper and I climbed through the window – me on his back. She looked at me, holding a juice cart, "All of this is new."

I blushed as Jasper set me down, "Yeah... I've kind of been coming here. A lot." I looked up at Jasper, "You didn't do a good job of erasing yourself. I had a stash. Including the house key."

Jasper muttered to himself something along the lines of 'what kind of vampire misses that kind of stuff?' making me laugh at him.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV<p>

A red ferrari pulled over to the side of the road. Victoria peered into the window, showing off her cleavage. A middle-aged man rolled down the window and smiled. Victoria grined, sultry, "Where you headed?"

"Seattle," the man smiled lopsidedly.

A slow grin grew on Victoria's face, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>HEATEHR'S POV<p>

I held Jasper's hand as I faced the entire Cullen family. "You know it has to happen. I won't let the Volturi come kill you over something you all know that I want. Ever since Jasper told me the secret, I've thought over every little detail of how it would effect me and if I thought I could handle it. If I thought that I couldn't or doubted for one second that I didn't want this 100% then I wouldn't. I'd be willing to find another way to deal with the Volturi. But that isn't the case."

I looked at Jasper; he was a frozen statue. But I made him look at me, and his eyes softened. I looked at the Cullens again, "But I can't just... force myself on you. It effects you too. So I ask you now... if you'll accept me?"

Alice was the first to cheer, "Yes," and skipped over to hug me. I hugged her back thankfully.

Esme smiled warmly, coming to hug me, "Welcome to the family, Heather."

Rosalie gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry, Heather. I do consider you my sister and part of this family. I couldn't be happier that you've made my brother so happy. You both deserve each other." She hesitated to continue, "But... This isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish there'd been someone there to vote no for me. So... no." Rosalie sighed.

I didn't let the vote get to me. I knew how Rosalie felt about being a vampire.

Emmett grinned, "Well I vote hell yes. We can pick a fight with the Volturi another day."

Carlisle gave me a polite smile as he wrapped an arm around his wife, "I vote yes as well. Welcome to the family."

I smiled back at him, feeling a sense of relief. But the weight was not off my shoulders yet. I looked up at Jasper, my love, and whispered – almost scared, "What about you?"

Jasper looked down – away from me and asked just as quietly, "Does it matter?"

I nodded, "It counts the most, Jasper."

He looked at me, into my eyes and gave a little sigh, blinking his eyes even though he didn't have to, "I guess I don't have much of a choice. I can not live without you. So yes, Heather."

I gave him a rueful smile, feeling that weight lift, and I reached up to brush his cheek with my thumb, "I love you, Jasper."

He put his hand over mine and gave a weak smile, "I love you, Heather."

* * *

><p>The Cullens didn't need long to fit right back in. The Hospital welcomed Carlisle back with enthusiasm and wide open arms. Alice immediately began skipping cheerfully, almost the most excited to be back. She and Bella became best friends again quickly.<p>

Except Edward didn't return. Since Bella had moved on... he wanted to keep his distance until he did too. I was worried. And Bella felt guilty. But Alice would just wink at us and tell us that he wouldn't be alone for long. I assumed she had a vision or something. So I stopped worrying.

Bella had ceased to be seen as the zombie of Forks High. Now all the girls wanted her tips on how to land a buff guy from the rez. Jacob made her happy. But she had had her doubts...

_I walked into the girls room and saw Bella staring at herself in one of the mirrors, her eyes red and puffy. I came to her side, concerned, "Bella? What's wrong?"_

"_What if Edward comes back?" Bella whispered painfully._

_I leaned against eh sink and looked at her, "Do you still love him?"_

_Ball sighed to herself and looked at me, nodding shamefully._

_I put a hand on her shoulder, "There's nothing wrong with that, Bella. It's really hard to just forget your first love. Trust me," I told her, thinking of Richard, "But you do have to choose. No one blames you for being confused, but it's better to make the choice now."_

_She looked at me, lost, "How?" Her voice sounded small. Like Bianca's when she came to my room telling me she had a nightmare. I just wanted to hold her and make everything bad just go away like I could with Bianca. But it wasn't so easy._

"_As cliché as it sounds, you just have to listen to your heart. Just take a moment. What comes to your heart first? Not your head." I stood back as she closed her eyes, letting a long breath whoosh out of her._

_I heard her whisper, "Jacob's my sun."_

_I nodded to her as she opened her eyes and gave her a smile, "That's your answer."_

She and Jacob couldn't be happier together. I was really happy for them.

Jasper was waiting in my bedroom when I got back from picking up Bianca from daycare. Bianca went to her room immediately to draw or something. I greeted Jasper with a kiss on the cheek but he didn't reciprocate. He was staring at the wall above my headboard.

I had tacked many Edgar Allan Poe poems, a picture of a Raven, my parents' thirteenth anniversary picture and many other... dark pictures as well. There was one of myself, ripped in half. And another one of myself with the eyes scratched out.

Jasper sighed, "I really did this to you?"

He seemed so guilty. I sighed, "I did this to myself. Poe was great company for those as.. down as he was. Besides, he was great inspiration for the poems I was submitting to the scholarship competition."

Jasper allowed the subject change and asked me, "Have you heard about that by the way?"

I shook my head, "I should hear in about two weeks though."

"And what about school... Have you applied?"

"I only applied to UW and Humbolt. I got into both. I chose UW while you were still away."

"I want you to go," Jasper looked at me.

I laid on my bed, patting the space beside me, "I will. We'll change me over this summer or the next."

Jasper slowly came to lay down beside me, "You'll be a newborn, Heather. I don't think you understand how much you'll crave human blood. You'll be crazed. You won't want anything more."

I turned on my side and threw my arm across his chest, "There's always online classes. And you're wrong."

He peered at me curiously, "About what?"

I looked deeply into his eyes, "I will always want you more than anything else."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end... for now. Hope you like this version of New Moon. I'm just fine tuning Eclipse and then that'll be up!<strong>

**REVIEW! OR ELSE!**

**RegalGirl94**


	16. AN

**ECLIPSE FOR HEATHER AND JASPER IS UP! TRENCHANT & VULNERABLE! GO NOW!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


End file.
